Sharingan Naruto!
by LordVanity
Summary: Meet fifteen year old Naruto Uzumaki, a very infamous and hated vigilante known as "Sharingan Naruto." He is disliked and feared by people because he is a loose cannon that's always causing destruction and getting into fights with pro heroes, but attending U.A and learning how to be a proper hero might just change the people's views of him right? Well it certainty won't be easy!
1. Sharingan Naruto Vs All Might!

_**"The infamous vigilante known as Sharingan Naruto and the number one hero All Might are currently fighting in the middle of the city! Sharingan Naruto has been a loose cannon for far too long and now it's time for All Might to step in and stop him once in for all, just yesterday Naruto Uzumaki destroyed three blocks just to stop a villian, enough is enough!"**_

 _A random reporter said through a mic as her camera-man recorded Naruto and All Might fighting for the entire city - no country to see._

 _"GO ALL MIGHT!"_

 _"KICK HIS ASS!"_

 _"IT'S TIME THAT MONSTER WAS STOPPED FOR GOOD!"_

 _"GO ALL MIGHT, YOU'RE THE VERY BEST HERO!"_

 _Crowds of people yelled as they cheered on All Might, who was just standing there smiling as Naruto attacked him with all his might._

"You hear that boy? They really don't like you," All Might said as he looked at fifteen year old Naruto who charged at him, as the blond formed a sphere of wind on his hand.

"I don't give a fuck, yeah, dattebayo!." The blond yelled as he continued to charge at All Might, before yelling, " **Rasengan!"** as he aimed the sphere of wind at All Might's chest.

Just as he was about to smash the Rasengan into All Might's chest, the blond haired pro hero grabbed Naruto's wrist, causing the Rasengan to dissipate as All Might prepared to slam Naruto into the ground. He slammed the blond into the ground only for there to be a puff of smoke that revealed an orange cone instead of Naruto.

" _He used a substitution quirk?"_ All Might thought as he heard Naruto's voice a few feet behind him.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball!"** Turning around All Might saw a huge ball of blazing fire headed towards him. All Might quickly jumped out of the way as the fire ball flew past him.

" _Now he used a fire quirk...that quirk of his, the Sharingan, really is something else,"_ All Might thought once again as he looked at Naruto who grinned, but more importantly he looked at Naruto's eyes that glowed red with three comma like things on each eye... The Sharingan.

"See if you can handle these: **Shadow Clones!"** Naruto yelled as hundreds of clones appeared all over the road, buildings as they surrounded All Might before charging at him.

"It's no surprise that you've managed to defeat other pro heroes," All Might said as he dodged an incoming kick from one Naruto clone, "With those eyes of yours you can easily copy quirks and use them whenever you want, which is very handy...however my vigilante.." All Might kicked a Naruto clone as he swung his fist at another Naruto clone. "I will defeat you today!" He said with a smile on his face as his fist smashed into the Naruto Clone's face.

There was a powerful gust of wind that swept through the area, as his fist collided with the clone, destroying every single clone in the area, only leaving Naruto who was gasping for air as he stared at All Might with sparkly eyes, "That was so cooool!" He fanboyed before shaking his head, now was not the time to be a fanboy!

"Have enough?" All Might continued to say, his sexy smile not leaving that sexy face. (No homo)

"Haha, " Naruto laughed weakly, "I can still keep going," he stated confidently while thinking, " _Man, what a bitch... I was enjoying my day but then All Might decides to pop out of nowhere... and that damn media recording everything, trying to make me look like a bad guy...I'm a damn hero, sure not a pro hero and I don't have a hero license but I don't need one of those to be a hero, dammit...sure I'm always causing destruction and pulling pranks, yeah I'm not the nicest guy out there because these people treat me like trash but that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy..."_ he continued to think, " _There's no way I can defeat All Might...I lost this fight before it even started...but I got one last trick up my sleeve!"_ He finished thinking as he stared at All Might, a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his whiskered face.

 _"What is he plotting now."_ All Might thought, not liking the mischievous look on Naruto's face.

"Do you know how it feels when your own power is used against you? Naruto asked All Might.

This question caused All Might's eyes to widen while he started speaking, "You don't mean-"

Naruto interrupted him while nodded, "I can copy every single quirk in existence, and that includes yours, so get ready to have a taste of your own punch!" The blond yelled happily as he charged at All Might while he yelled, " **Detroit Smash!"**

 _ **"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK? THIS QUIRK IS DAMAGING MY BODY! My entire arm hurts, everything hurts! Aggghhhh!"**_ Naruto yelled in his head as he ignored the pain and continued charging at All Might.

All Might was frozen in shock for a split second before he too yelled, " **Detroit Smash!"**

Both fists collided against each-other and then Naruto saw complete and utter darkness...

 _" **HOW UNBELIEVABLE! THE FIGHT BETWEEN ALL MIGHT AND SHARINGAN NARUTO JUST ENDED! THE ENTIRE BLOCK WAS DESTROYED AS SHARINGAN NARUTO COPIED ALL MIGHT'S QUIRK AND USED IT AGAINST ALL MIGHT! THIS BOY, THIS DEMON IS A DANGER TO US ALL! THAT QUIRK OF HIS IS TOO DANGEROUS AND OVERPOWERED! JUST look at the destruction just caused? All because he was able to copy All Might's quirk! Whatever the case is, Naruto Uzumaki is now unconscious and being transported to a hospital as we just received news that every bone in his body broke... After that the hero council will decide his fate. Want to know his fate? Don't change the channel and stay tuned to find out!"**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: and done! It's an idea I've had for quite a while so I decided to go for it. Yeah, yeah, I know a lot of plotholes and shit but I plan on filling them all ;p but yeah i wanted to Write a Sharingan Naruto story and boom!**

 **I have loads of ideas but I would appreciate any ideas and suggestions if you have any! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask ;p and like always feedback is appreciated, homies!**

 **For the record, I didn't know how to start the chapter so I just started it like this. Later on there will be flashbacks here and there about Naruto's past, and whatnot to fill in any holes. I simply just wanted to write a powerful Naruto story since there are so many "Naruto training to get stronger to surpass All Might" stories. So why not have one where he's already strong?**

 **So yeah, I hope you enjoyed!:)**


	2. The Fate of Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto found himself in a large white room, with a huge theater-sized TV on one of the walls, in the middle of the room there was a long table, with around 20 or so chairs around the table, most chairs were already occupied by pro-heroes, some familiar to the blond and some not.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was now on trial. The heroes staring back at him were there to decide his fate. Yep, it was the hero council, they enforced hero laws, decided the fate of captured villians and all that good shit, you know?

It was pretty damn amusing, four days had past since his _epic_ fight with All Might. Four days ago Naruto's ass got kicked by the greatest hero ever. Four days ago every bone in his body had been broken, and All Might's entire arm had broken BUT, luckily that women, what was her name? Ah, yes Recovery Girl, luckily for him Recovery Girl had kissed him and boom he was healed.

Apparently, she had healed All Might's broken arm as well. All Might who also was in the room.

 _"Note to self: copy Recovery Girl's Quirk,"_ Naruto thought as he lazily looked at the heroes in front of him. Oh, besides Naruto stood the underground hero Erasehead, a man with the ability to cancel out quirks, he was canceling out Naruto's quirk just incase.

Not like the blond would dare try anything now, he was in a room filled with high ranked pro-heroes, including All Might, sure the blond had fought pro heroes before, all from strong to weak, but the most he ever fought at once was three, he knew he'd probably get his ass kicked if he tried fighting around twenty high ranked pro heroes, not to mention that All Might was fucking there. And the entire building was surrounded by heroes, like geez.

"Before this trial shit starts I'd like to say something," Naruto spoke up, as every hero looked at him seriously, he then said two simple words, "I'm innocent!"

"NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT!" Roared half the heroes in the room in union, causing a wave of air to hit Naruto's entire body, as his hair waved around wildly.

The blond only waved his right hand up and down, a few inches away from his nose as he spoke, "I got two more words for you: tooth brush," he finished as he made an over-exaggerated disgusted face.

There was a few growls and mutters before All Might spoke up, "Now that young Naruto is here, let's begin shall we?" He smiled radiantly before saying, "You may sit down Naruto," he motioned the blond to sit down, the blond didn't need to be told twice and he sat down.

All Might then pulled out a remote control, and he turned on the large TV in the room, showing a video of Naruto fighting a villian while completely naked.

"Heh," The blond chuckled, "I remember that."

"Yes and as you can see fighting a villian while naked is not admired, the news covered this story for two weeks, saying you should be arrested for indecent sexual exposure," One of the heroes snapped at the blond who continued grinning.

"What? Arrested just for having a weapon of mass distraction and destruction in between my legs?Don't blame me blame good genes," Naruto grinned cheekily before saying, "In my defense, I wouldn't have fought that villian while naked if it wasn't for a certain prick that burned my clothes up earlier that day," the blond continued as he glared at Endeavor, who was sitting a few feet away.

"I was trying to turn you to ash, but don't worry kid next time I won't fail!" The flame hero snapped at the blond, while he clenched his fists.

"Endeavor, whatever did I do to you, huh?" The blond taunted, clearly knowing the answer.

"You insolent brat, you dare taunt the great me?! I'll cook ya like a fish right now!" Endeavor snapped once again as the temperature in the room rose.

"Come at me, I'll take ya on again!" The blond snapped back.

"Ahem, lets just continue," All Might said seriously, causing Endeavor and Naruto to shut up while the room temperature went back to normal, the Symbol of Peace changed the clip and now everyone in the room was watching a slide show of beat up pro heroes that had been sent to the hospital by Naruto.

"These are all pro heroes that you've sent to the hospital for brutally beating them up, one of them even ended up almost dying since you beat him within an inch of his life, this alone could get you in prison for ten years," The Symbol of Peace said in a serious tone.

"Once again, in my defense those were all pro heroes that went after me, since they kept coming after me I figured I wasn't being burtal enough," The blond said in a serious tone, "After I beat up that last guy within an inch of his life most pro heroes stopped coming after me...except you and well here we are," The blond stated while looking at the slide show.

"They were going after you because you're a damn criminal, you villian!" One hero yelled while getting up and glaring at the blond.

The blond growled at the hero, "Me a villian? Fuck no! I'm a hero, you got that?!"

"Like it or not you're a villain, young Naruto," All Might said while sighing, "Going out and doing heroric deeds using your quirk is against the law unless you have a hero license, on top of THAT you've caused billions of damages, you've hurt thousands of people while selfishly fighting with no regard for human life or properties, you've put countless of pro heroes in the hospital and on top of that you've looted them in the process... You are no different from a villian, which is why people hate and fear you...a poll came out recently and 96% of the population wants you dead or rotting in a prison for life," The number 1 hero of all time stated, while looking at a semi-dejected Naruto.

"They feared me and hated me way before this, so I frankly don't give a fuck, believe it!" The blond said while giving All Might a shit-eating grin.

"My boy, you have potential...potential to be one of the greatest heroes out there, do you want to continue along this destructive path that could lead to darkness or do you want to become a proper pro hero that people look up to?" All Might asked the blond.

"I say we just arrest him for life and call it the day," Endeavor stated.

"Me too, this boy is too unpredictable to let out roam free," Another one added.

"I say we give him a chance," Another unnamed hero stated.

"What? Another chance?" The blond's eyes widened.

"Yes," All Might said with a smile on his face, "Instead of putting you in a prison for life, I was thinking of perhaps you joining U.A High School to get proper hero training, it's either that or prison," he told Naruto.

"I choose prison," Naruto said without hesitation, "I hate studying so take me away to a prison and throw the key away, there's no way in hell that I'm going back to a school!" He shouted out.

"It is settled then, this boy will be attending U.A High school," One hero said as he nodded in agreement with All Might.

And one by one, most heroes ended up agreeing with Naruto Uzumaki going to U.A high school to learn how to be a proper fucking hero, what could possibly go wrong?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yes yes short chapter and rushed as fuck but I just wanted to get this overwith, but ye I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the real story begins next chapter woot woot!_**

 ** _i was gonna give a few diff characters pov this chapter but I'll probably do that next chapter so look forward to that._**

 ** _And any of you got any ideas? Lol cos for this story i honestly dunno what to do D: but yeah ideas and suggestions appreciate. I hope ya enjoyed and like always feedback appreciated._**

 ** _Deuces_**


	3. Does He Even Have A Weakness?

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

Naruto woke up in a instant as the loud knocks on his apartment door got louder and louder. The blond grumbled as he got out of bed, he walked out of his room and towards the livingroom, where he opened up the door.

Behold, All Might stood in front of him, smiling as he spoke, "Good morning, young Naruto! Today is your first day of-" he didn't finish because the blond slammed the door in his face.

"It's too early for this shit," The blond spoke to himself as he turned around, as he turned around he bumped into something, well more like someone. It was All Might! The blond's eyes widened as he stared at All Might, "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked, before walking past the hero.

"Nevermind that young grasshopper, today is the first day of school - I came to wake you up since I figured you'd end up skipping your first day," All Might told him, his smile not leaving his face.

"That's right, it's too early for school, so thanks for stopping by but I gotta sleep, bye bye," The blond said as All Might, without warning appeared in front of him once again.

"Sorry young Naruto...but I cannot let you skip school, you see, I've been put in charge of looking after you by the Hero Council..." The blond haired hero admitted.

"Yeah? That's not my problem," The blond shrugged nonchalantly, he was starting to get irritated. He just wanted to get some damn sleep.

All Might sighed and with a serious tone he said, "Naruto Uzumaki... You are going to school today, the hard way or the easy way, it's your choice, so pick wisely!" He told the blond.

"Ha! There's no way I'm going to a school to learn how to train and be a hero, I'm already a hero! So catch me if you can!" Without warning the blond ran towards one of his apartment's window and he jumped out, leaving All Might alone.

The number 1 hero cracked his knuckles and with a dark look on his face he spoke, "This will be a good morning workout!" As he disappeared from sight.

Not long after a white haired woman, who had seen the exchange between Naruto and All Might, walked into the living room and she smiled while saying, "I know you'll become a better hero, Naruto."

* * *

 **Midoriya Apartment**

* * *

"I'm not too happy... I don't feel safe...letting you go to school with that vigilante also going there," Inko Midoriya told her son Izuku as he ate breakfast.

"You mean Sharingan Naruto?" The dark haired boy asked his mom.

"Yes," Inko shook her head disapprovingly, "I can't believe they let him off scott free...and I can't believe he's attending U.A High School as well, Izuku, honey... I just don't feel comfortable sending you to school there now," She told him with a worried expression on his face.

"He's not that bad.." Izuku couldn't help but defend Naruto, "But you have nothing to worry about... U.A has a lot of pro heroes and All Might is a teacher there too, so it's not like Sharingan Naruto would dare try anything," he told his mom.

"You're right, I'm just worried for no reason," Inko sighed in relief.

 _"Still you never know... Sharingan Naruto is known to be very unpredictable...he fought All Might and he managed to hurt him... He used to be a childhood friend...I wonder if he remembers me,"_ The dark haired boy thought before going back to eating his food.

* * *

 **Bakugou R** **esidence**

* * *

Nothing started Katsuki Bakugou's day like a good work out, he had currently finished doing one hundred pushups and now he was changing for his first day of school.

"That bastard Sharingan Naruto, will be attending U.A as well... That fucker pisses me off, I hope I end up bumping into him... I'll kick his ass," The red eyed boy said in rage.

Now you're wondering why Katsuki was salty about Naruto, well, he was salty because the blond haired vigilante had practically saved his life ten months ago. Let's cue the flashback, shall we?

 _"Deku you fucker, why are you trying to save me! I don't need to be saved by a quirkless loser!" Katsuki yelled in rage as he watched Deku pull back on the slimy sludge monster that had wrapped itself around Katsuki._

 _Explosions were heard as Bakugou tried to set himself free, but nothing worked against the sludge monster who only laughed, "HAHAHA! WITH YOUR QUIRK I'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE ONCE I TAKE OVER YOU!" The monster continued to say._

 _"Kacchan, don't worry, I'll set you free!" Izuku could only say, but he froze as the sludge monster yelled, "Aww, how cute, he's trying to save you, I'll kill him in front of you!" The sludge monster grinned as part of his sludge took the shape of an arrow before it hardened. The arrow shaped sludge then headed for Izuku who could only stare at it in horror. It was his end?_

 _Suddenly, a new voice was heard._

 _"Oi, oi, heroes don't have time to stand there shocked, it'll only get you or others killed, haven't you watched anime before? Whenever a character gets shocked and doesn't move others end up getting hurt? Quirkless people shouldn't try to play hero," Sharingan Naruto said as he appeared before the sludge monster, he grabbed Izuku by his neck and threw him ten feet back before he could get hurt._

 _"S-Sharingan N-Naruto?" The sludge monster stuttered in shock before yelling in rage, "YOU KILLED MY_ _BROTHER! YOU'VE COME TO FINISH ME OFF?!"_

 _Naruto picked one of his ears with his pinky as he casually said, "Yeah, your brother tried taking over me, and I couldn't let him live after that. Did you miss him? Well, it doesn't matter cause you're about to be reunited with him," the blond stated as he grabbed Katsuki by his neck. With a powerful pull he pulled the red eyed boy out of the sludge monster before throwing him back._

 _Katsuki landed next to Izuku with a loud thud as he stared at Naruto who tilted his head back, "Kacchan, you call those explosions? I'll show you an explosion!" He Finished saying._

 _The sludge monster lunged himself at Naruto while yelling, "You freed him but don't worry I'll just take over you, bwahahaha!" The sludge monster laughed as he wrapped itself around Naruto._

 _Before anything else could happen, there was a huge explosion that made Katsuki and Izuku fly backwards, as the explosion destroyed half the block..._

Just thinking about that day made Bakugou even angrier, how dare Naruto look down on him like that? How dare him mock his explosions...How dare he copy his quirk... Katsuki would show him!

Believe it!

* * *

One by one students arrived to their assigned classroom - classroom 1-A and one by one the class filled up with students who chatted and talked amongst themselves. Izuku talked to Iida Tenya, who had introduced himself, and he talked with Ochaco Uraraka who he had met during the entrance exam.

"I'm so excited, today is our first day," She told Iida and Izuku as she pumped her fist excitedly.

"Yes, I wonder what we will be doing today," Iida said as he nodded his head.

Before Izuku could say anything All Might walked into the room, "Excuse me, everyone but I brought along young Naruto who got lost on his way here, hehe," All Might laughed sheepishly.

"Whoa it's All Might!"

"He's here too!"

"I knew he was a teacher here now but I did not expect to see him so early!"

Some of the students said in awe as they stared at the greatest hero of all time, he was carrying Naruto who was slumped over his shoulder, the blond was tied up with rope and his mouth was taped up with silver tape.

All Might dropped the blond into the ground, "Now now Uzumaki, it's your first day so try not to get into too much trouble and as for the rest of you: welcome to U.A High!" All Might said before running out of the room.

As All Might ran out of the room, Naruto's entire body burst into flames, the flames burned off the tape and rope as the blond yelled, "DAMMIT! NEXT TIME YOU WON'T CATCH ME SO EASILY!" He yelled in annoyance as his classmates stared at him

"T-That's Sharingan Naruto..."

"Why is...he...still in pajamas..."

"I can't believe he was able to hurt All Might..."

"Yeah, me too... He's mad powerful and on top of that he's our classmate!"

The blond ignored the whispers as he walked towards a random empty desk, he sat down and looked around in annoyance. He really didn't want to be in school, hell, when was the last time he even ended up going to school? When he was around twelve years old. He especially, didn't need to go to no hero school, you can't just simply teach someone to be a hero, being a hero came from the heart.

The blond sighed, and it was then that a blonde haired red eyed boy walked up to his desk, he slammed his fist on Naruto's desk, causing a mini explosion as he glared at the blond.

"Fight me you cat-looking fuck," Katsuki demanded as he continued glaring at him.

"Eh, why?" The blond asked him.

"To show you I'm way better than you!" Bakugou said as a smirk spread across his face, "I'll show you, Naruto! I'm stronger now!" He continued to say.

Naruto blinked as he looked at Katsuki, "When we were kids I beat you in our fights all the time... What's the score? I know you took score, right?" The blond said as he smirked.

Bakugou gritted his teeth and he clenched his fists.

"Don't get shy on me, spit it out," the blond said while smirking.

"Fuck that shit," The red eyed boy yelled at Naruto, "Just having you know that I'll kick your ass soon," he declared to the blond before storming off.

The blond shrugged his shoulders as he continued looking around the classroom, this time, he spotted Izuku. The blonde and Izuku ended up making eye contact. And Naruto smiled at him while Izuku looked away with embarrassment, what was that about?

Then out of thin air their teacher appeared out of anywhere.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shouta, pleasure meeting you all," He said in a bored tone as he looked around the classroom, "If you're here to fool around and not take your hero career seriously then do us all a favor and leave my class, the rest of you put these on and shove off to the P.E field," he finished saying as he showed them a blue suit with the letters U and A in white.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, once everyone was changed into their P.E clothes they met up with Aizawa in the P.E field where he got straight to the point. He explained to them on how heroes didn't have time for luxuries such as comfort before further explaining that they would be taking a Quirk Apprehension Test, he used Bakugou as an example, in middle school the red eyed boy was able to throw a softball 40 meters but with his quirk 710 meters. Finally he said the person ranked last would end up being expelled.

And so the Quirk Apprehension Test began.

* * *

 **Trial 1: 50 Meter Dash**

* * *

The first trial was a 50 meter dash, each student used their quirk to run the 50 meter dash as fast as possible with Naruto running it within 1 second - wait did he even run it? To them he disappeared and reappeared in a yellow flash from start to finish. Shocking them all.

* * *

 **Trial 2: Grip Strength**

* * *

Naruto ended up getting 1000 kg on the grip strength test, he had one hell of a death grip and on top of that, once again he had gotten first place again.

* * *

 **Trial 3: Standing Long jump**

* * *

The blond once again shocked everyone when his long jump ended with him jumping out of the school completely. He was starting to scare Aizawa.

* * *

 **Trial 4: Sustained Sideway Jumps**

* * *

Our favorite blonde ended up doing 200 side jumps in one minute, second place went to Mineta who did around 150. And well at this point the blond was starting to piss off a lot of the other students. They were also getting jealous that he so far had gotten first place at everything.

* * *

 **Trial 5: The Pitch!**

* * *

The final trial was the fucking pitch, it started with Uraraka pitching it and getting infinity on Aizawa's measuring machine. This caused the students to cheer her on, as they figured Naruto wouldn't be able to top infinity. Then one by one they pitched and then it was Izuku's turn, before he could pitch the ball Aizawa deactivated Izuku's quirk and he gave the dark haired boy a lecture, before giving him a second chance to throw. The dark haired boy ended up getting 800 meters as he threw the ball, instead of breaking his entire arm he broke his pinky. This shocked Bakugou who was about to attack Deku, but the blonde haired boy was stopped by Aizawa who said he would get expelled if he randomly attacked people like that.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn the blond stood at the center of the circle on the ground as he looked up at the sky. The other students spoke amongst themselves as they waited for the throw.

"There's no way he'll beat Uraraka's score!"

"Yeah, no way!"

"I'll be mad if he gets number one on this trial too..."

The blond merly turned to Bakugou and said, "Bakugou, watch this." Bakugou looked at Naruto as his entire right arm started glowing.

"He's gonna use my explosion quirk that he copied..." The red eyed boy growled and without warning the blond pitched the ball with all his might.

Aizawa looked at the measuring device on his hand, the score increased until the device said, "INFINITY" before saying, "Plus Ultra!" Aizawa's eyes widened, "No one has ever gotten "Plus Ultra!" He said in shock.

 **Plus Ultra**

 **Plus Ultra**

 **Plus Ultra**

Kept beeping on the device and without warning the device exploded on Aizawa as everyone turned to Naruto and stared at him in pure shock. The blond haired boy was something else alright.

"Ahem, This was an interesting first day..." The teacher then said, grabbing their attention, "The scores will be in the class so back to class everyone. Oh and Izuku I'll give you a doctor's note to head over to the nurses office..." He said while Izuku nodded slowly.

As they walked back to class Aizawa could only stare at Naruto while thinking, " _That boy's quirk Sharingan is fearsome...I've heard of myths and stories of past quirk users having similar eye powers...being able to copy unlimited amount of quirks...and being able to use different types of quirks for different situations...that's how he was able to get first place...does this boy even have a weakness?"_ He could only think as he continued walking.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Aye! This chapter was kinda rushed, like my other story. I just wanted to get this quirk apprehension test over with so i didn't go in depth on it BUT YES LOL Naruto got number 1 on each trial cos yanno Sharingan B) I probably made him overpowered but oh well. I probably need to give him a weakness... I am not gonna nerf him but all quirks basically have a weakness...so I need to be consistent on some things. But yeah, waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? I love feedback so feedback on this chapter is appreciated.**

 **Ohhh feel free to give me quirk suggestions for the blond lol if you want or suggestions in general. :) i love ideas and suggestions but yeah i hope you enjoyed.**

 **ONE LAST THING!**

 **My stories "Flame King" "Son of All Might" and this one are basically at the same spot in canon so from here on out. I will only be updating one story back to back. Since I'm really close in canon with all of them I'll get bored if I'm updating them. So I'll focous on one story for 5-10 chapters then I'll start updating the other stories. Idk which story it'll be but yeah.**

 **Oh, and Happy thanksgiving my fellow Americans :) enjoy your day well I hope everyone enjoys their day xD.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. The Battle of Trials!

Life at U.A High School wasn't what many of the students expected, honestly, a week had passed since they became students there, and well, so far it was normal.

Before noon, the heroes-in-training had normal classes: English, Math, Biology, Science and so forth. Then at twelve 'o clock they had lunch, they would gather at the grand mess hall to sample first rate cuisine for cheap from the great cooking hero Lunch Rush!

And final-fucking-ly, after lunch, the heroes-in-training had their daily Foundational Heroics Study!

Currently, the class was waiting for All Might, who was running a bit late, while they waited some of the students talked amongst themselves or most importantly about their classmate Naruto Uzumaki who was currently taking a nap.

"Look at him, all he does is sleep during class," Kirishima said as he eyed the blond.

"Talk about it, it's kinda annoying," Momo, a dark haired female said as she eyed the blond, who continued to happily sleep away, tick marks appeared all over her face in annoyance.

"On top of that he's always late to first period and he doesn't even get in trouble," A blond haired boy named Yuga Aoyama added, "I was one minute late to class the other day and remember what Aizawa-Sensei said? He said he wouldn't tolerate lateness from anyone, and if that anyone was late ever again, they'd be have them expelled, that's totally unfair!" He said in distaste.

Minoru Mineta then added his two cents, "No duh! He's special to the school, he's the infamous loose-canon hero Sharingan Naruto, kicked many pro hero asses, managed to hurt All Might in a fight, and like, does whatever he wants, he should be rottin in a cell, but the higher-ups especially All Might think he's too special for it, so what else would you expect?" He continued to say as they nodded and agreed with him, the blond seemed to be getting special treatment.

"Aren't you friends with him, Bakugo?" Denki Kaminari turned to Bakugou, who was keeping to himself, "You were having a conversation with him the other day," He finished saying.

"Like hell I'm friends with that annoying punk," Katsuki growled at Denki, "That little bitch Deku was friends with him when we were kids," he then said as he turned away.

"WHAT? REALLY?" Uraraka said in suprise as everyone faced Izuku.

The dark haired boy felt his cheeks burn up at all the attention before nodding slowly, "Y-Yeah...I g-guess so...we used to hang out together as kids, Naru-N-Naruto, Kacchan and I... but then... My mom told me to stop playing with him and yeah," he said as he stared at the sleeping blond, he felt guilty about it, after all the blond as a child protected him.

"Your mom seems smart," Everyone turned to Tenya Iida who fixed his glasses, "He's no hero," he clenched his fists, "Didn't you all hear what he did? He beat a pro hero within an inch of his life... A true hero wouldn't do that, he is not to be trusted..." Iida said as he glared at the blond.

"Yeah, I heard about that...that and a couple other things...I guess it would be wise to stay away from him," The frog-like girl Tsuyu Asi stated.

"I-I don't know," Uraraka fidgeted, "He doesn't seem that bad," she smiled warmly.

Before anything could be said, the greatest hero of All Time entered the motherfucking classroom, yes, All Might in all his All Mightest entered the classroom like a fucking boss.

"It is I, the one and only All Might!" The blond haired hero said while grinning.

However, suddenly a voice was heard, " **Rasengan!"** And before anyone could realise what had happened, Naruto was standing in front of All Might, a ball of swirling energy or whatever, at the palm of his right hand as he was getting ready to smash it against All Mights chest.

What shocked the entire classroom was that Naruto Uzumaki seemed to be fucking sleeping, he was fucking sleep-walking, or perhaps he was pretending to be sleeping while attacking All Might?

"IS HE REALLY SLEEPING?!" Mineta yelled out in suprise.

"This can't be!" Kirishima yelled as well.

"HE'S REALLY FUCKING DROOLING?!" Katsuki shouted as Naruto's Rasengan smashed into All Might's chest. There was a powerful explosion and a powerful gust of wind throughout the classroom. The smoke covered All Might for a good minute or so and when the smoke cleared All Might stood there smiling and unphased by the attack, while Naruto once again was back at his desk sleeping?!

"Well then, shall we proceed?!" All Might only grinned, as if nothing had happened, causing the entire class to sweat-drop before they all nodded.

"Let us jump right in then," The Symbol of Peace said excitedly, "We Shall be doing the Trial of Battle!" He told the entire classroom.

"SOMEONE SAY BATTLE?!" Naruto suddenly snapped awake, "Whose ass am I gonna be kicking today?!" He said with a shit-eating grin as he jumped out his desk.

Katsuki smirked devilishly, " **Yes!** Battle...just what I've been waiting for," he said with bloodlust.

"Bro, you're creeping me the fuck out," Naruto said as he stared at Katsuki.

"Shaddup you dumb bastard!" Bakugou merly snapped at the blond.

All Might nodded at Naruto, "Yes, Young Naruto, the first battle of the classroom...and to go along with it we have prepared the gear each and every one of you requested so that it matches your QUIRK$" he continued saying as the walls in the classroom opened up to reveal their hero gear!

"GET CHANGED AND LETS GET GOING TO GROUNDS B EVERYONE!" The Symbol of Peace then said, as everyone got up and rushed for their new battle gear...

* * *

 **Grounds B**

* * *

After getting ready, everyone stood in front of All Might inside of Grounds B, it was basically a recreational city, one of the ones that was used during the Entrance Exam. They all looked at each-others costumes as they looked around.

" _Geez, Kacchan looks more like a villian..."_ Izuku sweat-dropped at he stared at Bakugou.

"Cool Costume, Izuku, I love it!" Uraraka said as she smiled at Izuku before turning to Naruto who was blankly staring into space, "Yours is pretty cool too Naruto!" She smiled at the blond who didn't even glance at her.

"Yeah, Yeah, thank you, thank you," He said as he blankly stared into space, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"If you asked me, his costume looks exactly like One Punch Man's," Mineta said as he looked at Naruto's hero costume. His costume was a plain yellow jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center, followed by red gloves that go 3/4th up to his forearms, with a pair of red boots that also go up 3/4th of his shins, at last his costume is finished by a white cape that is secured to his shoulders with black circular fasteners.

Naruto grinned at him, "That's because it is, pretty cool, huh?" He continued grinning.

Before Mineta could say anything All Might spoke at last, "Listen up, this will be an indoor battle trial, in fact, it will be inside the building behind me," he finished as the students stared at the building behind him, it was a huge building around ten stories tall.

All Might then started speaking once again, "Villian clean up is usually seen out in the open, but statistically speaking, most acts of villiany are committed in doors," he paused for a couple seconds before saying, "Most villians lurk in the shadows...so for this test you'll be separated into "Villian" and "Hero" groups for a two on two team battle!" He finished saying.

The questions then came in.

"So how will the winner be determined?" Momo questioned All Might.

"Heh," Bakugou laughed darkly, "Is it okay if i just blast my enemy into fucking pieces?!" He continued as a dark smirk spread across his face.

"Is there a threat of explosion if we fail?" Uraraka raised her hand while saying.

"If we are separated into groups what's the best way to do so?" Iida asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have skipped breakfast..." Naruto spoke to himself, "I'm hungrier than a vegan zombie during Ramadan," he said as his stomach grumbled.

"I can't hear you all very well so let's just get to it, hahaha!" All Might laughed as he proceeded to take out a paper, which he began reading out from,"For this exercise, the villians are tasked with guarding a nuclear weapon they plan on deploying, the objective of the hero group is to stop their evil scheme before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villians or reach the nuke before time runs out then they win...if the villians manage to capture the heroes or hold on to the nuke before time runs out then they'll be the winners," he said with a huge grin.

"Sounds fairly simple." Deku said while nodding.

"Now, now, your teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery!"

"Say what?! Is that really how?!" Iida yelled out.

All Might nodded, "Yes, Young Iida!" And then he said, "By the way, one team will end up with three because usually the class has an even amount of students but currently we have 21 students," he stated as they nodded.

With that said they were placed in random teams, our favorite blond haired hero ended up on Team D with Bakugou and Iida, the blond was pretty indifferent about it but Bakugou seemed upset because he was hoping to go against either Naruto or Deku, and Iida also didn't seem to like the idea of working with Naruto, but you know, a hero gotta do what a hero gotta do!

"Now that we have our teams, let us see who will be going first!" All Might stated as he stood in front of two boxes, he put each hand inside the two boxes, and he pulled out two balls with letters, they were Team A and Team D, "PAIR A WILL BE HEROES AND PAIR D THE VILLAINS!" He yelled.

"Oi, oi, what is this shit? I'm a villian? I don't want to be a villian!" Naruto yelled out.

"Why not? You're more fit to be a villian, trash," Iida said bluntly.

"Oi, what the fuck did you say?" Naruto turned to Iida.

"You heard me," Iida glared coldly at him.

"Naruto, this is just an-" All Might began but Naruto cut him off.

"It may be only be exercise, but a hero must always be a hero, even during an exercise, when I was a kid, I used to play the game "Villians and Heroes" or "Capture the Villains!" And I was always a hero, cause a hero must always be a hero, believe it!" The blond said while pumping his fist.

All Might blinked, "Young Naruto, you're still a villian for this exercise so you better get to it, villians can head into the building, you get a five minute head-start to get to the nuke, after the five minutes are up the heroes can head up inside the building... The rest of us will be watching from the surveillance room," All Might told the entire class.

The Battle of Trials had officially started, how would Sharingan Naruto do on this exercise?!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: THERE YOU GO BABY, CHAPTER FOUR! I'm not going to lie it wasn't much and I was gonna keep going but I'm still thinking about what I'm doing next chapter, but yeah sorry for the lackluster chapter, it was more or less exactly like the manga, but instead of going really fast paced, and skipping everything, I want to at least have a decent pace.**_

 ** _So yeah, waddya think? Good? Bad? Eh? I hoped you at least enjoyed this chapter somewhat ;) this chappie probably brought up some questions which will be answered in good time._**

 ** _With that said all I gotta say is damn, thank you so much! Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! I appreciate and read them all! I love the ideas and suggestions I get, in all honesty, your ideas and suggestions inspire me, so I always appreciate good ideas and suggestions. Feedback is always of course appreciated, I'm always trying to improve my writing so I appreciate any. If you don't like reviewing that's fine, send me a pm with any thoughts and concerns:)_**

 ** _So yeah, hope you enjoyed and have a fabulous weekend!_**

 ** _PS: I'MA GET TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER BREAKFAST, SO I MAY UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW, BUT NO PROMISES BUT I'LL TRY!_**

 ** _Deuces!_**


	5. The Most Unpredictable Hero!

"So I guess we have to defend this thing," Iida managed to say as he looked at a rocket-looking nuke, almost as fat or if not fatter than kim jong un himself. The trio of Naruto, Bakugou and Iida who were Team D and playing the role of villians were finally in the room with the nuke they were meant to protect.

"Tch," Bakugou only looked annoyed, "Forget about that shit... I'm going after that bitch-made fucker Deku," he said with a scowl plastered on his face, "That fucking nerd had a quirk the whole time...and he didn't tell me...he was trying to fool me this entire time!" The red eyed boy growled.

Naruto placed one of his arms around Bakugou's shoulder, like if they were buddies, while smirking, "You always did have a thing for Izuku, so you're going after him?" He said mockingly.

"What is it to you if I am?!" Katsuki snapped at the blond, "You're lucky you're on my team or I'd be going after you," he finished saying.

"You're welcome to come at me right now," The blond haired boy shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not worth my time right now, I'm going after that fucking nerd," Bakugou merely said as he started storming off.

"Well, I hope you have some good healthcare, because you're gonna get fucked up," The blond said cheerfully as Bakugou stopped walking.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" The Baron of Explodo Kills turned to Naruto, giving him a very menacing look, one Naruto yawned at with no fucks to give.

"Oh, your loud explosions have caused you to become incapable of hearing very good, well, let me say it louder: YOU'RE GONNA GET FUCKED UP!" The blond yelled at Bakugou, "Well, you might not if Izuku holds back, which he probably will," he continued to say as rubbed his chin.

Bakugou stormed towards Naruto and he grabbed him by his hero costume while standing face to face wifh him, "What's that supposed to mean?! You think I'm some weakling?! Deku ain't no match for me, you got that?!" He snapped at the blond.

"Whoa, damn, dude... You breath reeks like shit..." The blond only said.

"Grr, fuck off!" Katsuki shoved the blond back, before turning around and storming off.

After that the room got pretty quiet, Naruto crouched on the ground looking bored and depressed while Iida stood besides the nuke, guarding it while once in a while glaring at the blond. Naruto at this point, figured Iida didn't like him so he decided to just ignore him.

"My heart really isn't into this..." The blond mumbled to himself as he looked at the ground. The blond really didn't want to be a villian, even if it was an exercise. He crouched there looking all depressed and shit until he realized, he didn't have to be a villian.

"Well, fuck this shit. I ain't gonna be no villian!" The blond yelled as he stood up, "There's no way Naruto Uzumaki will ever be a villian, not even during a training exercise, I'm a hero dammit!" The blond said outloud as he turned to Iida.

Iida looked at the blond who laughed sheepishly, "I don't know how to say this so I'll just be blunt: I'm turning on you and becoming a hero!" The blond chirped happily.

"Doesn't suprise me, you seem like the type of guy who'd turn on his own," Iida merly said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" The blond blinked.

"You probably already know this but I really don't like you," Iida said while glaring at the blond.

"Yeah, Yeah," Naruto only shrugged his shoulders while thinking, " _I probably don't even need to use my Sharingan to fight this dude, dattebayo!"_ He grinned from ear to ear as he faced Iida who decided to do the first move.

 _"I can't let him near the nuke so I'll have to push him backwards!"_ Iida thought as he got ready.

Using his quirk "Engine" Iida powered up the Engine's in his claves, and in the blink of an eye he appeared in front of Naruto, "Take this!" Iida yelled as he swung his fist at Naruto's face.

The blond quickly grabbed Iida's fist causing the four eyed hero to look at the blond in suprise, " _I always use speed to my advantage, there's no way he should be this quick...his reflexes are top notch,"_ he continued to think as Naruto tightly held on to him.

The blond smirked, "If speed is all you have goin for ya then there's no way you can stop me," The blond told him as he kicked Tenya's stomach as he let go of him. Tenya gasped out as he flew backwards, he was about to crash into the nuke but he stopped himself.

Tenya didn't have enough time to think because without warning, the blond shot out a huge fireball out of his mouth, the blazing fireball headed right for Tenya who jumped out of the way, again he used to quirk to run towards Naruto.

Once again, he appeared in front of the blond, this time he threw a barrel of punches at the blond's face but the blond haired hero swiftly dodged each punch.

"That last one was so close, try harder next time,"The blond taunted Tenya as he grabbed Tenya by his neck and without holding back he smashed Iida into the ground, causing a small creator to form around Tenya who groaned in pain as he struggled to get up.

The blond then walked past Iida and towards the nuke, "If I touch the nuke this will be all over, right?" Us Heroes will win!" He said as he happily danced towards the nuke.

 **"Actually, since you're originally a villian, if you touch it then nothing will happen!"** All Might told the blond through his earpiece, causing the blond to stop dancing.

"WHAT? BUT I'M A HERO! I SWITCHED OVER!" The blond yelled out.

" **It doesn't work like that Young Naruto,"** All Might continued to say.

"What do you mean it doesn't work like that?! Villains switch over to the hero side all the time in manga and in anime, even in movies! Don't fuck with me!" The blond continued to yell.

 **"It's just the way it is, you're a villian for this exercise,"** All Might said before cutting off.

"Fuck this shit," The blond growled, "I don't care, yeah, I don't care.. So what if it doesn't matter that I can't touch the nuke... I'll just defeat Tenya and Bakagou to pave a way for the heroes, yeah, I'll be the Heroic Villian, believe it!" The blond said as he turned to Tenya who was getting up.

The blond cracked his neck and said, "Oi, it won't matter if you come at me with everything you got, but come at me with everything you got cause I'm ending this to make way for the heroes." The blond said with a grin as Tenya looked at him seriously.

Then before anything could be done or said Tenya yelled out, " **Recipro Bur-"** but before he could even finish his attack name, Naruto appeared in front of him while quickly shouting out, " **Rasengan!"** as he smashed it into Tenya's chest.

Tenya flew backwards and he crashed into a wall, before bursting through the wall, the blond couldn't help but cringe as he heard Iida crash through ten walls before hearing an explosion.

"Maybe that was too much for him?" The blond asked himself as he began walking out the room, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Naaaah!" As he jumped off excitedly.

* * *

 **Surveillance Room**

* * *

 **"** He's crazy!" Momo yelled as she watched through the T.V's in the surveillance room, "He took out his own comrade... Isn't that against the rules?!" She asked All Might.

"It appears that it isn't.." All Might sweat-dropped, "Nobody ever takes this villian-hero exercise to the heart like Naruto just did... So there was never a rule that you couldn't switch over to the other side if you wanted to," he said as he face-palmed. _"So if he really had touched the nuke...then the heroes could of won.."_

"They don't call him a loose canon for nothing," Asui said as she looked at the T.V's.

"Is Iida even okay, that last attack looked like it hurt," Mineta then said.

"Yeah, he looks fine just looks like he's down," All Might said as he looked at a different T.V. Iida was laying down on the ground, completly knocked out.

"Sensei," All Might felt a student tug his costume, he looked down to see Kirishima who said, "Shouldn't you stop the fight between Bakugou and Izuku! It looks like that Bakugou kid is trying to kill him!" He continued to say as he looked at the screen.

"Yeah, talk about another crazy kid," Momo sighed as she too stared at the screen.

"No..not yet, dis bout to git gud," All Might said, yeah, that was totally not out of character.

* * *

 **With Izuku and Bakugou.**

* * *

For a while now Bakugou had been fighting Deku, they had exchanged a couple blows here and there, with Bakugou mostly destroying Izuku before the dark haired boy ran off like a coward. But now Bakugou was ready to finish off Izuku off.

 ** _"B..Bakugou...Naruto, turned on us...he's going after you..."_** Bakugou suddenly heard Iida say on his earpiece followed by a huge explosion as he looked at Deku who was cowering in fear.

"Heh," Bakugou couldn't help but laugh excitedly, "So that fucker is coming for me, perfect, I'll kick his ass after I KILL YOU!" Bakugou said happily as he pointed one of his Grenadier Bracer's at Izuku who was looking at Bakugou in fear.

"DIE SHITFACE!" Bakugou then yelled as he pulled the pin on his Grenadier, a huge explosion burst out of it and it headed right for Izuku, but just before it could hit Izuku. Naruto appeared in front of Izuku and he yelled, " **Water Style: Wave!"** as he slammed both of his palms into the ground as a huge wave of water formed in front of him before crashing into the incoming blast of explosion.

Both attacks collided with each-other, causing steam to cover the entire area for the time being.

"N-Naruto?" Izuku looked at Naruto in suprise.

"Yo," The blond said without turning to Deku.

"What are you doing?" The dark haired boy couldn't help but ask.

"I decided to turn over to the hero side, good thing I came just in time, by the looks of it you would of taken that entire blast head on," The blond said in a serious unhappy tone. "Either way, why don't you head over to the nuke, I took down Tenya so it should be right open for you." He finished.

"B-But...I have to be the one to fight Bakugou... I want to show him I'm not afraid anymore," The dark haired boy told the blond. "So there's no way I'm running away!" He said with determination.

Naruto turned around and he looked at Izuku as tears flowed down his cheeks, "That was beautiful... You're truly changing Izuku... When I grow up I want to be just like you," he continued to say as he wiped his eyes and cheeks, "But there's no way I can let you fight him, the readers expect a fight between Bakugou and I, so go to sleep," The blond said as he punched Deku's stomach causing the dark haired boy to fall to his knees.

"W-What the...heck..." The dark haired boy managed to say.

"Everything will be okay, just sleep," The blond said once again as he pulled out a baseball bat then he smashed it into Deku's face, causing the dark haired boy to go unconscious.

The steam finally cleared and it showed Bakugou fifteen feet away from Naruto who looked back at him, Bakugou grinned darkly, "Looks like you're eager to head to the emergency room!"

"As if, I hate hospitals..." The blond said while looking at Bakugou with his Sharingan.

"Whatever, just come at me with everything-" Bakugou didn't finish because the blond was already in front of him, " **Explosive Punch!"** The blond shouted as he punched the red eyed boy's face with an explosive fist.

There was a loud explosion and Bakugou flew backwards before crashing into a wall, creating cracks on the wall behind him, but before the Baron of Explodo Kills do anything Naruto appeared in front of him again.

"If I went all out on you, you'd end up dead," The blond said in a serious tone, his Sharingan staring at Bakugou with nothing short of coldness, the blond's right foot then glowed and he yelled, " **Explosive Kick!"** As he brutally kicked Bakugou's stomach, the red eyed boy coughed out stomach liquids as he broke through the wall behind him before crashing into another room, he rolled through the room before crashing into a wall, stopping him.

"Don't look down on me punk, there's no way I'd die!" Katsuki yelled as he looked at Naruto who entered the room through the broken wall.

"You're below me, when you're at the top the only thing you can do is stare at the flies buzzing underneath you," The blond taunted the red eyed boy before saying, "Doesn't matter how powerful you think you are, you're still too weak to land a hit on me," The blond mocked him.

"Motherfucker, I'll kill you!" Bakugou yelled in rage as he flew towards Naruto using his quirk, in the blink of an eye he stood before the blond, he swung his right arm and Naruto watched as he red eyed boy was getting ready to slam his fist into his face.

The blue eyed blond however was way quicker than Bakugou and quickly ducked, Bakugou quickly looked down at the crouching blond, he was about to attack the crouching blond but the blond quickly delivered a powerful blow to Katsuki's stomach, there was a loud explosion and Bakugou flew backwards once again, however, this time before he could crash into a wall, he used his quirk as booster and this time he jumped off of the wall and flew towards Naruto.

"STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME, STOP USING THE EXPLOSION QUIRK, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I'M IMMUNE TO EXPLOSIONS, STOP PLAYING WITH ME, BITCH!" Bakugou yelled as he flew towards the nonchalant Uzumaki.

"I will when you get stronger," The blond said casually, "I don't want to accidentally kill ya, I'm already seen as a villian, I don't wanna fuck up my reputation anymore," he continued to say casually.

"GRRR, FUCK YOU FUCKFACE, FUCKER!" Katsuki growled at him as he once again appeared in front of the blond, but this time he used his quirk to fly ten feet above the blond, while in mid air he pulled the pin on his Grenadier while grinning, "DIE FUCKER!" A huge blast of explosive power headed for the blond who looked at it with a bored expression.

"I'll show you a true explosion," The blond grinned as his entire right arm glowed completly red, he then swung his entire arm while yelling, " **Explosive Blazing Wave!"** As he released a powerful wave of explosions that overpowered Bakugou's attack, but not only that the huge wave pushed Katsuki way up into the air, he crashed through the ceiling and into the room above, he didn't just stop there though, he continued to crash through ceiling after ceiling until at last he burst through the buildings roof before at last landing on the roof, facing the sky.

In a yellow flash, Naruto stood over Katsuki who growled, "I will not lose...I will not fucking lose to you." He continued to say as he struggled to get up a bit.

"You lost the fight before it even begun." The blond told him.

"As if!" Bakugou growled as he proceeded to get up, but as he got up All Might suddenly appeared before both of them, "It's over, Uraraka just touched the nuke, the heroes have won!"

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed happily, "Yessss, we did it, we fucking won, suck on that Bakugou and Tenya, heroes always win in the end!" He bragged happily.

"About that...you're still a villian, so you lost," All Might told the blond.

"Keep lying to yourself," The blond merly said before saying, "I'm hungry I'm off to buy a snack," as he disappeared, only leaving a puff of smoke behind...

"That fucker..." Katsuki couldn't help but clench his fists, "I was going all out on him, yet he was holding back and toying with me and I still lost...and he's my age...that pisses me off.." The blond haired boy said as he tried holding back tears.

"Don't worry young Bakugou, win or lose, you can always reflect on this fight, you can learn from it and use it to get stronger," All Might said as he placed a hand on Bakugou's shoulder, "Let us head back to the surveillance room," he then said as Katsuki nodded slowly.

* * *

 **Surveillance Room**

* * *

The five of them were standing next to each-other as the entire class looked at them, Tenya was looking down in shame that he had lost, Izuku was looking at Bakugou and Naruto while sighing, Uraraka was also looking down in slight disappointment, Bakugou looked angry and just outright upset and well Naruto was munching on a burrito happily.

"So who was the best one?" All Might asked the class.

"I think it was Tenya!"

"I think Uraraka was the best one!"

"My vote is for Tenya!"

"Same here, Tenya was the man!"

All Might grinned, "For those of you who said Tenya, you are correct."

"B-But how?" Tenya looked at the class in shock, "I lost the fight..."

"Well, who knows why?" All Might asked the class once again.

"I do," Momo raised her hand, All Might gave her a nod and she continued, "Tenya adapted to the situation the most, even when Naruto turned, he attacked Naruto first in order to get him as far away from the nuke, he acted like villian until the end... Bakugou's behavior was done outta personal grudges so there's no way he did good, same goes for Izuku, he was trying to prove something to Bakugou, Uraraka did the best out of those two but that's only because there was nothing else to do for her, just touch the nuke...lastly Naruto he was a loose canon, he betrayed his comrades, he attacked Tenya, then went after Bakugou, he attacked Izuku then he proceeded to fight Bakugou while destroying a lot of the building," she explained to the class.

"Bingo!" All Might gave her a thumbs up, "That is correct. Keep this is mind young heroes, so that NEXT time you don't make such mistakes," All Might told the five of them before saying, "Let us continue with the exercise." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the exercise, Bakugou decided to head home as he was too unhappy to continue for the day, it was while he was heading out of the school that Deku shouted after him.

"Kacchan...where are you going?!" He heard Deku say.

The red eyed boy stopped walking and he turned his head slightly to the side, "I'm going home you damn nerd, what the fuck do you want?" The blond haired boy growled.

"Earlier when we fought...you said I had tricked you and that I had a quirk all this time..." The dark haired boy looked at the ground, "The truth is...well, my mom doesn't know this, but my quirk is a borrowed powered...it's a quirk someone gave to me, and the reason I didn't use it during the exercise was because I can't control it yet, it's too powerful so yeah.." The dark haired boy stated.

Bakugou's eye's widened as he remembered what Naruto had said earlier.

 _"Well, I hope you have some good healthcare, because you're gonna get fucked up," The blond said cheerfully as Bakugou stopped walking._

 _"What. Did. You. Say?!" The Baron of Explodo Kills turned to Naruto, giving him a very menacing look, one Naruto yawned at with no fucks to give._

 _"Oh, your loud explosions have caused you to become incapable of hearing very good, well, let me say it louder: YOU'RE GONNA GET FUCKED UP!" The blond yelled at Bakugou, "Well, you might not if Izuku holds back, which he probably will," he continued to say as rubbed his chin._

The red eyed boy clenched his fists while thinking, " _If Naruto hadn't interrupted our fight earlier...would I have lost to this fucking nerd? The thought makes me sick to my stomach,"_ he continued to think while looking at Izuku.

"Dammit...dammit...dammit...i can't take...it anymore," Bakugou said as tears formed at the corner od his eyes before rolling down his cheeks, "It makes me sick to my damn stomach, you're Deku a fucking weakling with a powerful quirk...then there is Naruto, I was trying my best earlier and he was just toying with me until the very end...and during the exercise, you saw that ice fucker didn't you? He was powerful as hell... Dammit, I'm supposed to be the strongest," Katsuki yelled out at Deku before saying, "From here on out, I won't fucking lose to anyone... I'll defeat you and this so called "borrowed" quirk of yours...I'll definitely take down that weird eyed freak Naruto... And nothing will stop me from surprising All Might!" He finished saying as he wiped his manly tears before walking away like a boss, bruh.

 _ **Would Katsuki ever be able to suprass Sharingan Naruto or nah?**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yeah, I finished this shit. So waddya think? W**_ **as it good? Was it bad? Was it decent? Gimme your thoughts on this chapter, kay? But yeah, it took me three days to do this chapter cos i kept losing inspiration lol in all honestly, I always end up losing inspiration on ultra op Naruto stories that i write :/ but yeah I like this one so I'll try not to lose inspiration.**

 **But yeah, the "fights" were pretty quick Naruto was just messing around with Tenya and Bakugou, especially Bakugou but most of all this was just a tease. I will be doing a better fight in the future... Far far future but yeah we finished this!**

 **Also, the scenes I don't write that are from the manga, they still happen, but like behind the scenes if you will, since i don't want to always go word for word or scene for scene if I don't have to so just a heads up on that.**

 **XD but yeah, I hope y'all enjoyed. I guess the whole villians attacking the school arc will be soon so i wonder what'll happen then... Before then i will most likely do one or two "mini" one chapter arcs, I want to do some exploring and I want to do more character interactions.**

 **So yeah, please feel free to gimme ideas, suggestions and if you have questions ask away.**

 **Deuces**


	6. Class President!

"Shit, I overslept once again!" Naruto spoke to himself as he ran to school. It had only been around one week since the whole U.A High School semester started, and a week since he was enrolled into it, and a week since class started for him.

The blond wasn't used to waking up so damn early, hell, he wasn't used to going to school! The blond had heard many of the whispers and talkings about him behind his back. The other students didn't like that he was able to come late to school and not get punished for it! Hell, they didn't like that he was able to sleep in class without getting in trouble for it.

The blond didn't really care about what his classmates thought about him, or spoke about him to some extent, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want to at least try and be friends with them! The blond never really had any friends, and well now he had a shot at least make some. He admitted he didn't know how.

"That Tenya guy is outta the picture, he doesn't like me one bit, then there's Izuku... We used to be friends, but I don't know if we can go back to being friends, and Bakugou? Ha! He doesn't like anyone so being his friend is out of the picture.." The blond continued to speak to himself as he continued running to school. Those three were the only onces he pretty much interacted with, or even remembered the names of.

"I have to admit there are some cute chicks in class, maybe I can finally get a girlfriend?" The blond grinned to himself while he thought about it, before shaking his head, "I don't have time for that, I gotta become the best crime fighting hero," he told himself.

Heroism would be his lover!

When the blonde arrived to class he arrived to see Aizawa handing out papers while saying, "I hope you're all well rested from yesterday's battle trials," he looked at Bakugou and handed him a paper, "I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluations." He paused before saying, "Bakugou, stop acting like a kid, you are letting your talents go to waste."

Bakugou looked down, almost in shame, "I know..."

Aizawa then turned to Naruto who was trying to get into his seat without being caught, "It's nice of you to join us now, Naruto... Like usual you are late," The dark haired teacher said bored.

"What can I say? Being late is one of my many talents," The blond gave him a shit-eating grin.

"It appears so." The teacher replied bored as walked over to him and handed him his paper. The blond looked at it, before blue eyes meet dried, dead-fishy, looking eyes. The class turned to stare at Naruto and their teacher. Aizawa had given each and every one of them a piece of his mind on what he thought about their marks and evaluations. It was now Naruto's turn. What would their teacher say about him?

"You need to stop being a loose canon," Aizawa told him, "People look up to heroes, and they trust us because we are consistent, we transparent, we don't go around doing random, unpredictable things... Switching over to the hero side was really stupid, tell me Naruto, would you ever switch over to the villians side in the middle of a fight?" The teacher asked him.

"What kinda question is that?!" The blond asked him, "Of course not!" He then added, proudly.

"That is hard to believe, especially when you recently fought against All Might," The dark haired man admitted before saying, "Just stop being a loose canon, stop doing whatever you want... There is limits for heroes as well... I have more to say, but I think you already know about those flaws as well, but we need to continue with class," he said as Naruto looked thoughtful.

The dark haired teacher then said rather lazily, "I'm sorry to bring this up so randomly, but we need to pick a Class President," he finished, just as lazily.

 _ **"Finally, something so school-like!"**_ Was the thought of most of the students in the classroom, as the classroom suddenly came alive.

"Class President is like a teacher position, right?" Mina said, as she raised her hand excitedly, "I'll do, yeah, pick me, pick me!" She continued to say excitedly.

"Oh, of course, such a position is reserved for people such as myself," Yuga stated before adding, "I'll do it, under my regime this classroom will blossom," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hehe," Mineta chuckled, "My manifesto as President: All girls must expose 30cm of thigh!" He said with a dreamy look plastered on his face.

"I'll do it," Kyoka said casually, unlike her current classmates.

"Fuck that shit," Bakugou yelled as he glared at his classmates, "I'll do it! I'll fucking do it, so pick me! I'm the only one qualified for class president!" He said with a smirk.

Izuku on the other hand, timidly raised his hand while thinking, " _Class President for the department of heroics? This would definitely look good on a resume!"_ he continued to think, excitedly.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Tenya suddenly yelled out as everyone turned to him, "Class President is a great responsibility, one must not only pull his or her weight around, but one must also pull everyone's weight!" He said with a serious expression, "Just because you want to be class president doesn't mean you can just do it!" He paused for a second as the words sunk into his classmates minds, and then he continued, "At the end of the day, it's a holy office that requires great esteem and trust from those around you! The only true worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people, which is why we must settle this with a vote!" He finished at long last as he stood looking at his classmates.

"Oi, you're one lofty bastard," Naruto suddenly spoke up, he was now standing on top of his desk, looking at Tenya who looked back at him coldy, as their classmates turned to the blond, who started to speak, "If we're voting for class president then vote for me. Now most of you are probably thinking: "Why should I vote for him?" And that's a good question! You should vote for me, so that I may prove you wrong. I know most of you probably don't trust me, or even like me, but at the end of the day I'm like you all, I want to be the best hero, I want to be helpful, I want to save...and I believe I can help you become the best damn heroes out there, so I would really appreciate it if you voted for me, thank you!" The blond smiled before sitting down.

There was silence, everyone registering what the fuck just happened, before the class started speaking amongst themselves once again...

 **Ten minutes later,** everyone looked looked at the poll in the classroom chalkboard. The ones who wanted to be president mostly just voted for themselves, so mostly everybody had one vote except for a couple of the students.

"I got three votes?!" Deku said in shock.

"So did I!" Naruto was suprised as well.

"How even..." Tenya stared at the board in suprise. The blond haired hero got three votes, and him who gave that badass speech got zero votes! Tenya couldn't help but not like the results. Was Naruto even sincere with his speech? Tenya didn't trust the blond one bit, so he really wasn't happy.

"I got three, too," Momo looked at the board, her arm crossed in front of her.

"Damnit," Tenya said besides her, "You're cooler than me, huh?!"

"You wanted the job so badly, yet you voted for somebody else?" Momo asked him, suprised.

Tenya was about to speak, but Katsuki yelled before he could, "WHO THE FUCK VOTED FOR DEKU? YOU GOTTA BE FUCKIN' SHITTIN' ME!" He growled as small explosions were heard.

Aizawa who was sleeping got woken up by Katsuki, he looked at the board and spoke, "So it's a tie between Naruto, Izuku, and Momo... It's about to be lunch time, so after lunch we'll vote once more to break the tie," he stated as the lunch bell rang, it was now lunch!

* * *

The school's cafeteria was a large in-door cafeteria with the food off to the side. There was tables that fit up to six students in the middle of the cafeteria. Tenya, Uraraka, and Izuku sat together with a couple of other classmates that were having a conversation of their own.

"We get all kinds of things here, huh?" Tenya said as he looked around the cafeteria. Some student's were still getting food, others walking, trying to find a good place to eat, and some just hanging around, "There are department of heroic kids, support kids, management kids... All assembled in the lunch area," he continued to say.

"Yeah, it's really something," Izuku stated as he looked down, he was thinking.

"Guys, you should try this rice! It's so yummy!" Uraraka said happily before eating more rice.

"Oh, yeah, it's very delicious," Iida nodded approvingly as he looked at Izuku who still looked to be on deep thought. "Something wrong?" Tenya asked his dark haired friend.

"N-No, I m-mean...yes...maybe?" Izuku sighed while looking at his food, "It's just that, I got three votes for class president, and while I sorta do want to be class president... I don't think I'm up to the task if I do end up winning the poll," He admitted, while looking down shyly.

"You are so up to it, otherwise I wouldn't have voted for you!" Uraraka said casually.

Izuku felt his heart-skip a beat, " _SHE VOTED FOR ME?!"_ he yelled in his mind, he felt happy.

"If you do become president, you'll do good," Tenya said in a matter of fact tone, "I voted for you as well, you got the guts and the judgment when it counts," he stated.

"Didn't you want to be president as well, though?" Uraraka turned to Tenya, "You got the whole look down and all too," she said bluntly.

"Like I said earlier, just because I want to be class president doesn't mean I'm qualified... In the end, I simply did what I felt was right," He told his friend's.

"You know, you're so cool and proper," Izuku couldn't help but say.

"Yeah!" Uraraka shook her head, "I might be wrong but are you from am upper high class family?! I get this vibe that you are," The brown haired girl stated.

"I don't like talking about such things," Tenya told his friends, "But, I suppose sooner or later I have to, so yes, I'm from the great Iida family that has been doing heroics for generations now, in fact, I'm currently the second son!" He said and then asked, "Have either of you heard of Turbo Hero Ingenium?"

"Yes!" Izuku said with excitement, "He's that super popular hero whose Tokyo Office has hired up to sixty-five sidekicks?! The same hero that got defeated by Sharingan Naruto?!" Izuku continued to say, but only to realize that he fucked up. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

Tenya looked dead serious, in fact, the air around him turned cold, and then he sighed, "Yes... That hero, he is my big brother.." He told Izuku and Uraraka.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized, he had upset Iida.

"Don't be," Tenya said, "You were merely stating facts, my big brother did get defeated by Naruto.."

"Is that why you don't like him?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes, part of the reason," Tenya admitted, "I will defeat him someday for my brother.." He said with determination, "He's not fit to be a hero, he breaks the rules and does as he pleases..." He then said as he clenched his fists.

Before either Izuku or Uraraka could say anything, a loud nuclear alarm type siren was heard as an automatic speaker said, " **Security Level Three Has Been Breached. Students, Please Evacuate Now!"**

"What's a security level three?" Tenya asked a random student.

"It means someone infiltrated the school, we are screwed, this hasn't happened in three years! We need to get out of here!" The random student yelled as people started to panic. The students were about to run out in heards, but Naruto's voice stopped them in their tracts.

"Oi, Oi, it's a false alarm, hahaha!" The blond laughed, "The food here tastes like horse shit, so I ordered a pizza a while back, the pizza guy just called me and I told him to just hop over the gates, shoulda seen your faces, heh!" The blond laughed as he stood up, "Now pardon me while I go get my pizza," he smirked as he started walking away.

"Such an annoying guy, I still can't believe they let him join the school," One student said as the panic faded away.

"Yeah! He should get suspended for this!" Another added.

"Oh well, lunch is about to end, might as well head back to class," One said as he stood up.

Minutes later, Tenya, Uraraka and Izuku were walking back to class. On their way to class they still heard students talking bad about Naruto and that's when Iida looked out the window of one of the halls, and to his suprise the teachers were dealing with the media who had entered the school.

"Wait... Did Naruto... Lie?" Uraraka asked suprised.

"So the whole infiltration thing wasn't about pizza, but about the media somehow getting into the school!" Izuku said in suprise, "Naruto..." He then trailed off.

Tenya was really suprised, "He lied just to stop the panic..."

 _"How did he know the media got into the school? Does he have a sensor type quirk in his arsenal of quirks? Yes, that must be it.. He ended up lying just to stop the panic...if he hadn't done that, the mass panic would of caused pure chaos... He was able to think ahead of it all and in the end he saved the day...sure he lied, but still... Was I wrong about you Naruto Uzumaki... Maybe perhaps, I need to give you a chance to prove yourself..."_ Tenya thought as they walked back to class.

A while later, when everyone was back in class including Aizawa, who was busy handling the reporters earlier. Their teacher was in front of the class and spoke, "It appears we have a tie with Momo, Naruto and Izuku... How do you want to settle this? With another vote or with rock-paper-scissors... We need to hurry this up, we aren't getting any younger," The dark haired teacher said.

Izuku stood up and spoke, "Hi, some of you voted for me, but I don't think I'm suited for class president...earlier, I was inspired by Naruto's little speech, and I think we should give him a chance ro prove himself, so my vote goes to Naruto," he said with a smile on his face as he stared at the blond who looked at him with wide eyes.

Tenya sighed and stood up, "I vote for him as well... I suppose, I'd ought to give him a chance."

"Same here," Uraraka raised her hand, "Let's give him a chance!

In the end, Naruto Uzumaki ended up becoming Class President and Momo Vice-President! Would the blond haired vigilante be able to prove himself or nah?!

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: So at long last, I updated this shit! Yeah, it really wasn't much but at least I got this shit over with! Originally, I was gonna do my own little arc but meh that can wait for later! So again not much but yeah, I hope ya stuck around!**

 **Next chapter, we start the "Trial of Rescue" arc so finally some action and whatnot! I honestly, have no clue what I'm gonna do so yeah any ideas and suggestions are welcomed!**

 **Gotta go!**

 **Deuces**


	7. Trial of Rescue--

A couple days had passed since Naruto was chosen as Class President, and nothing much had happen since then, until now. The students-in-training were currently in their afternoon class with our favorite teacher Aizawa-Sensei, who like always looked like a depressed hobo.

"Sensei, what will we doing today?" Mineta asked, his hand raised, "I hope it involves the girls getting naked, heh," he giggled shamelessly.

" _WE'RE HERE TO LEARN HOW TO BE BETTER HEROES, NOT SHOOTING A PORNO!"_ Izuku yelled in his mind, as he sweat-dropped at the short-boy's remark, while the female students glared at him.

Aizawa didn't look amused, and like usual in his bored tone spoke, "It was decided that you will be supervised by a three-man team compromising of myself, All Might, and somebody else, so what you will be doing today is A Trial of Rescue, that involves each and everyone of you being the hero we all need when disasters happen," he finished saying.

"Trial of Rescue, huh?" The electricity user Denki spoke up while looking at Mina, "Sounds a bit too hard doesn't it?" He asked her.

"Totally." Mina shook her head, "We got this, though!" She grinned at him.

"It may be hard, but that's what being a hero is all about," Kirishima pumped his fist, "I'm kinda getting excited, this will totally help us for future events!" He stated, happily.

Asui, the frog-girl, raised her hand, "If it involves floods or a water environment then it is my specialty, ribbit ribbit," she lowered her hand.

" _This is the type of training I need to do in order to become a great hero, I got to do my best!"_ Izuku thought, a determined look plastered on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get ahead of yourselvesves just yet," Aizawa told them. He then clicked on a remote controller, and the wall off to the side started opening up, revealing their hero costumes. "You can use your hero costumes for this exercise if you want to, but it is not necessary, because after all some of your costumes aren't adapted for this kind of exercise," he told the class. "One last thing, the training area is kind of far from here, so we will get there by bus. That's all go get ready and I'll meet you outside." The depressed looking man then walked out.

 **After everyone was done getting dressed,** they were outside and walking towards the bus that was waiting for them. While they walked Ochaco turned to Izuku and asked, "Why are you wearing your gym clothes?"

"My hero costume sorta got scattered during the battle training," The dark haired boy replied, as he remembered facing off Katsuki before Naruto jumped in and saved him. He had to remind

Bakugou who was listening ended up in a bad mood, the dark haired boy had made him remember his so called fight against Naruto, yeah, the one in which Naruto was toying around with him, not taking him serious. Also, talking about the blond, Naruto was currently walking in front of him.

 _"Wasn't his hero costume different during the battle training exercise?"_ Bakugou thought as he looked at the blond. Katsuki remembered that Naruto's costume was a plain yellow jumpsuit, with a short zipper at the collar, a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center, he also had red gloves, red boots and a white collared cape.

But now it was totally different.

"You changed your costume, Naruto?" Mineta suddenly asked the blond, "You costume during the battle training exercise was the one punch man costume, but now you're wearing a batsuit costume!" He said in awe as he looked at the blond's new hero costume. It was now a grey colored body suit, his chest emblazoned with a stylized black bat, he wore black gloves that reached to his forearms, the gloves had a series of fin-like projections, his boots matched his gloves, they were completely black, and stopped just below his kneecaps, his wide scalloped cape was also pitch black and it stopped an inch before touching the ground. This time the blond wore a mask, it was a close-fitting cowl mask that covered the upper half of his face, the mask also had bat ear-like projections. In all, he looked very cool in Mineta's eyes.

The blond turned to the short-boy, "I look good in it, don't I?"

Mineta nodded and asked, "Do you like to cosplay as different heroes?!"

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose, I like wearing different hero costumes," he grinned at the short-boy, "It's kinda fun!" He then added.

Mineta looked at Naruto with some new found respect, but said nothing as the students now entered the school-bus. They all sat in random seats as the bus's engine revved up before the bus driver started driving that shit like he stole it. #ThugLyfe.

The bus ride was quiet for the first couple minutes before the frog-girl Asui looked at Izuku, with her signature blank look, and said, "Hi, Midoriya!"

Izuku looked at her in suprise, "Uh, Hi? Asui?" He said nervously.

"Call me _Tsuyu or Tsu_ _,"_ She said with a large smile, "You know, I like to say what's on my mind," the dark haired frog-girl then said.

"I-Is that so?" Deku couldn't help but say.

'Yes, ribbit, ribbit," Asui nodded before continuing, "What's your quirk? ribbit, ribbit.. Might as well get to know each other since we all will have to work together in the future," she said.

Izuku was caught off guard, he couldn't say his quirk was One For All, but he quickly said, "Haha...you know, I have a enhancer-type quirk," he patted himself mentally because of his quick thinking and reply.

"That's cool," Asui said, a black look on her face, again.

"Haha, yeah," Izuku laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Kirishima grinned, "I have a hardening-type quirk," he showed his classmates his now hardened right hand, "It's good for stuff like push-ups, but I wish it was flashier," he said in slight disappointment.

Izuku looked at his hand, "I think it's a good quirk, one that'll be of great use to a great pro," he smiled at the red haired boy.

"Pro" huh?" Mina suddenly spoke up, "But, you know, being a hero, a popular hero has a lot to do with flashy and powerful quirks, the flashier and more powerful a quirk a hero has, a lot of the time that hero ends up being popular, it's like one huge popularity contest when it comes to hero ranks," she continued to explain.

"In that case, I'll be super popular, my quirk is both flashy and popular," Yuga said proudly.

"It would be bad if your stomach collapsed, though," Mina stated.

"You're, right!" He sweat-dropped.

"If we're talking really flashy and powerful quirks then Todoroki and Bakugou win, they have some cool ass quirk!" Kirishima then stated while pointing at Bakugou, who was sitting besides Jiro as he looked outside the bus window. Todoroki on the other hand was sitting behind them, by himself and minding his own business, while Naruto sat next to him, while playing on his phone.

"Bakugou is always mad as hell and snapping at people, so there's no way he'll ever be popular," Asui spoke as she looked at Bakugou, who turned to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, FROG-GIRL? YOU LOOKIN' TO DIE TODAY? I CAN HAVE THAT ARRANGED! I SO WILL BE MORE POPULAR THAN ALL MIGHT, YOU GOT THAT?!" The red eyed boy yelled at her.

"Proves my point," Asui said, not suprised or bothered by his outburst.

Denki looked at Bakugou and stated, "It's only been a brief period of time since we commenced being social, and we've been made apoditically cognizant of your repulsive personality that is the equivalent of the feces of a sewer rat," he told him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Katsuki yelled at him before saying, "Speak-of-da-normal-language, okay? You freak," he finished saying as he turned away.

Izuku couldn't believe someone like Bakugou was being picked on so easily, it merly proved to him that students from U.A High School were really something else!

"What a vulgar conversation," Momo said in almost-awe, at the conversation.

"Yeah, I find it really humorous, though," Uraraka said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, our favorite pervy hero Mineta spoke, "But talking about quirks, Naruto has the best one, huh? Sharingan Naruto? They say with your eyes you're able to copy any quirk, how many have you copied?" The dark haired boy said as everyone turned to the blond, who looked at his classmates.

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? I never really kept or keep track of it," the blue eyed blond admitted, making most of his classmates sweat-drop.

"Wow," Uraraka couldn't help but say, "That means you've probably copied hundreds of quirks!" She said with nothing short of awe.

Again, the blond wasn't really sure, in all honesty, he had a huge arsenal of quirks, some quirks, he used over and over to the point that he had somehow mastered them, others he had only used once or twice and never used them again, hell, some he could only use under certain circumstances. For example, he had a sand-controlling quirk, he could only use when there was sand around, other than that he couldn't use it.

The blond only looked at Uraraka and grinned, "Probably, my quirk is pretty damn useful, I'll give you that," he continued to say.

"Right, didn't you copy All Might's quirk, recently?" Kirishima then asked the blond, "We all saw it."

"Yeah..." Izuku said, while looking thoughtful.

The blond nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "It's not a quirk I plan on using, anyways." He just said while looking thoughtful. When it came to copying quirks, that quirks drawback also had an affect on the blond. For instance, using the explosion quirk caused the blond's muscles to tear up, especially when did huge explosions, same with a fire quirk, if he wasn't careful he could burn himself. Every quirks weakness, he had to deal with. The same thing happened when he used the Quirk he copied from All Might, he ended up breaking every bone in his body, and he didn't want to go through that again, plus, Naruto was a huge fan of All Might himself, so he didn't feel worthy enough to use the same quirk as the greatest hero, if that made sense.

"Well, we are here," Aizawa suddenly spoke up, "Let's get to it," he said as the bus stopped.

 **The students got out of the bus, and they headed for the Practical Training Area.** As soon as they entered the area, they looked around in awe and shock.

"What is this?! Universal Studio Japan?!" Naruto said as he looked around. There was flood wrecks, land-slides, fires, and even earthquakes, all in one

"This is the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint," A Hero in a white astronaut-like suit stated, as the heroes-in-training turned to him, "It's a practical training area I created to stimulate all kinds of disasters and accidents alike, it's where you'll be training today to learn how to respond and act in certain situations like this," The hero finished saying.

"Whoa, that's the awesome hero named Thirteen," Izuku just started fanboying as he watched Thirteen walk up to Aizawa, and both began whispering to themselves.

"They are probably talking about, All Might," Naruto, who was on Izuku's left spoke.

Izuku's eyes widened, it was like the blond was reading his thoughts. _"Don't tell me..."_ Izuku started to think, but trailed off as Uraraka spoke.

"I've always liked Thirteen, he's a phenomenal hero that saves people!" She told the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, he's really awesome," He smiled as he turned, only to realize Naruto was gone.

Thirteen stopped whispering with Aizawa and turned to the class, "Before we get started, I'd like to say a couple of things. "I'm certain most of you know I'm the pro hero Thirteen, and that my quirk is "Black Hole" correct?" He paused as the student's nodded, "Anything that gets sucked into my vortex, unfortunately, turns into dust..." He continued to say, "It is useful for removing wreckage and saving injuired people, but at the same it is a quirk that can kill people," he stopped as the class registered what he just said, with eyes wide.

"We all have quirks, that can be used to save people or kill people, powers that can hurt people if we are not careful, as you learned in Aizawa-Sensei's quirk apprehension test, the strengths and weaknesses of your powers, as well, as what happens when two quirks clash with each-other during All Might's Battle Training Exercise," Thirteen continued to speak, before at last saying, "This lesson will serve as a fresh start, a fresh start to learn how to use your quirks for the sake of humanity, your quirks do not exist to hurt people, but to help and save people!" Thirteen finally finished.

There was loud clapping and everyone turned to Naruto who had tears rolling down his cheeks, "That was so cool, you are so cool, Thirteen! I'm such a fan from this day forth!" He said.

Thirteen chuckled, "Well, if you're a fan I would appreciate it if you were more careful when you're out there doing hero work, when you come save the day my work-load triples," he stated.

"Will do!" Naruto merly said, happily.

"Brave! Bravo!" Tenya then clapped as well.

"Super Awesome!" Uraraka jumped up and down, excitedly.

"Really, super cool and amazing," Deku said, with respect.

"Haha! Thank you, thank you!" Thirteen bowed slightly.

Aizawa was about to speak, but suddenly, he sensed evil, like the type of evil you sense when you're alone in the middle of the night, listening to satanic music, bruh. The dark haired teacher turned around, and he looked down at the water fountain, to see a blue and black colored vortex slowly appearing and opening up, only for a creepy looking head to stick out.

"HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa quickly yelled out, startling the student's and causing their eyes to go wide as the teacher said, "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Kirishima couldn't help but ask.

"Villians," Naruto only said, as he looked down, by the fountain, villians were pouring out of a black/purple vortex that had spread out, as villians walked out of it, loads of evil looking villians, all smiling and grinning darkly.

"I should of known that a few days ago when the front gates were destroyed, that it was all the work of some villians," Eraserhead said as he pulled out some weird looking goggles and putting them on.

"I-I can't believe it..." Izuku stuttered out, as he watched countless of villians pour out, he could sense the danger radiating from them, and he knew those villians weren't afraid to kill a kid or two.

"We're gonna die!" Mineta suddenly blurted out, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"This can't be possible!" Tenya said with wide eyes, "What kind of dumb villians just waltz into a hero home base and expects to win or come out in one piece," he said while shaking slightly.

"They do, obviously!" Kirishima managed to say.

"Aren't there intruder sensors and alarms, Sensei?!" Momo asked Thirteen.

"Of course we do, but.." Thirteen trailed off.

Todoroki looked at the villians that were now spread out and said, "If there is, it means these villians have a quirk user that's preventing the alarms or sensors from going on..." He stated.

"Yes, and this isn't some random ambush or attack, its a carefully planned out attack, so they have some sort of goal in-" Aizawa began to speak but was interrupted by Naruto, who stood on top of some rails looking down at the villians.

"Oi, who cares?" The blond said as a grin spread across his face, "We are heroes, our job is to stop them and their evil plans, so I'm going in!" He said as the grin got wider. Before anyone could do anything he jumped off of the railings.

"I'M STOPPING YOU VILLIANS FOR I AM JUSTICE!" The blond yelled excitedly as he dropped down to the ground. His classmates could only stare in awe, most of them were scared.

"HE'S FUCKING CRAZY!" Mineta yelled out.

"Isn't he scared?" Uraraka said while shaking, "Those are villians... They could kill him."

"He went in alone and with nothing but confidence, I don't know if he's crazy or just dumb..." Izuku said as he looked at the blond rushing at some villians.

"That kid..." Aizawa only said through gritted teeth, "I'm going in too, Thirteen, please follow the evacuation procedure and call the school if you can, I'm going after that kid..." The dark haired man stated as he ran off, leaving Thirteen at the hands of his frightened students.

* * *

Naruto ran towards a group of villians, that consisted of three males and two women, as the blond ran towards them, he heard them laugh and make fun of him.

"Hahaha, who is this idiot cosplaying as batman!" One villian laughed.

"He's just a dumb kid trying to play hero," Another villian laughed.

"The little punk is looking down on us, if he charged in at us like this," One female villian said with a scowl plastered on her face.

"Heh, let's show him what happens when you look down on us!" One really buff and muscular hero grinned, as the group of villians now charged at the blond.

As Naruto got closer to them, he jumped up in the air and yelled, " **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball!"** a blazing hot fire ball, shot out of his mouth and it hit the group of villians as he landed behind them, most of them went down minus one that was really muscular.

"Hahaha!" The muscular villian laughed, "You'll have to do better than that to take me down, batboy." He smirked as he charged at the blond with amazing speeds.

In the blink of an eye the villian appeared in front of the blond and he swung one of his fists, the blond easily dodged the attack and he yelled, " **Rasengan!"** As he smashed a sphere of blue wind into the man's chest, the man flew backwards as his entire body was engulfed by a huge sphere of wind, before the man crashed into the ground, knocked out.

"I almost didn't reconize you, Sharingan Naruto, all because of your mask, " Suddenly a creepy voice said as the blond turned to Tomura Shigaraki, the villian behind the attack. Tomura stood looking at the blond, while to his right and left there was two large, black humanoid-looking monsters. Both humanoid monsters had very large and muscular bodies, with many scars. Their brains were exposed on to of their heads, and their eyes were really large and round, their mouths had the shape of a bird's beak, followed by sharp teeth in it.

"Who fucked you up?!" Naruto couldn't help but say as stared at Tomura. The blond then noticed that the black and blue substance from before was gone, " _That black and blue stuff that the villians came out of is gone, and I'm pretty sure it was a villian... He must of gone after my classmates,"_ he thought as he snapped out of thoughts.

"You little shit!" Aizawa suddenly appeared besides the blond as he looked around, they were surrounded by a lot of villians, but they weren't doing anything, yet.

"Nice of you to join us, Eraserhead." Tomura said while looking at both Naruto and Aizawa. However, the dark haired teacher ignored him as Naruto turned to him.

"What are you doing here?!" The blond asked him.

"What do you mean, what I'm doing here?! I'm a pro hero, I NEED TO BE HERE!" Aizawa told the blond before saying, "You're a student: what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to kick ass, that's what!" The blond replied with a cheeky grin.

Aizawa sighed and then sighed, "You're a student, you're not supposed to be here, go back to your classmates, I can handle these alone!"

"As if I'll listen to you, I'm constantly bored in class, I need some action!" Naruto said while glaring at his teacher, who glared back at him.

"Do as I say now!" Eraserhead yelled at the blond.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"Why?! Give me a good reason and I will," The blond smirked.

"I'm a teacher here, my job is to make sure none of my students get hurt or die, and that includes you too, Naruto!" The dark haired teacher told him.

"Aww, that actually made my heart melt," The blond said as he pulled out a little container, Aizawa watched as he brought it up to his eye, and he watched as one tear came out of his left eye, and dropped into the container, which the blond then closed and handed over to him.

"Really? You gave me your tear?!" Aizawa sweat-dropped at the blond.

Naruto grinned, "You made me all teary-eyed so it's yours to remember, hell, I rarely fucking cry so you should be honored Sensei," he said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

 _"Why...why...are they ignoring me...why are they acting like I'm not here and like they aren't in this very dangerous situation...it annoys me!"_ Tomura thought as he started scratching his neck. Aizawa was about to say something but Tomura yelled, " **ENOUGH!"**

Naruto and Aizawa turned to him once again, and Naruto quickly pulled out a bottle of cream and he threw it at Tomura who caught it, "What is this?!" He asked, annoyed.

"Looks like you got some eczema on your neck, bro," The blond stated while he looked at Tomura sympathetically, "I know what it's like to have eczema, I'm currently losing the fight against it, but that's some good cream, stay strong, don't let the eczema beat you." He said.

Tomura felt really irritated, he dropped the cream and he stepped on it, causing the bottle to break as the cream splattered all over the place, "ENOUGH!" He yelled once again.

"Well, that's just rude, villian or not, you need some manners," The blond spoke once again.

"Shut up Sharingan Naruto!" Tomura told him, "You're annoying me!" He then yelled before continuing, "Where is All Might... I need All Might..."

"As if I know," The blond shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want All Might for?' Aizawa's narrowed underneath his mask.

"Isn't it obvious? They came here to kill All Might," Naruto stated, "If he's asking for All Might and he executed a well thought out plan and all that, then his goal is to end All Might.

"You aren't as dumb as you look, Sharingan Naruto," Tomura told him.

"And you aren't as ugly as you look, actually, I take that back, you are," The blond remarked.

Tomura growled slightly before speaking, "I'm such a fan Sharingan Naruto, I'm such a fan of you, the vigilante who does whatever he wants, I watched your fight against All Might, it had me very excited...heh, I was rooting for you the whole time, I wanted you to kill him in front of the world, but you failed... So now, I'm going to do the job myself, why don't you join us Sharingan Naruto." The villian told the blond, "We both know you're not hero material, you just want a good fight, I can see it in those crimson eyes of yours...join me, and you'll get to have the fun you want!" He offered the blond who looked at him nonchalantly.

Aizawa gritted his teeth, " _Dammit, I don't trust this boy very well, yet... Is he going to accept the offer and join? If he does, I'm screwed..."_ he thought as he looked at Naruto.

"Yeah?" The blond shrugged his shoulders, "Anything else you want to say before we badass heroes take your ass down?" He said with a smile on his face. Aizawa sighed in relief.

"So that's your response? The villians weren't attacking because I wanted to see if I could get you on our side, but if that's your answer you're going to die: kill both of them!" Tomura ordered his minions. Without much thought, the villians all charged at the duo!

* * *

Originally, the student's of class 1-A had been together by the entrance of the building, but then the villian known as Kurogiri had attacked Thirteen and the entire class, before wrapping most of them in his thick black fog-like substance, teleporting them to random places in the building.

Izuku, Asui, and Mineto found themselves teleported to the water section, where they ended up on a ship, that had been destroyed, before Izuku decided to go forth and attack.

"Damn you, you villian bastards!" Mineta yelled as he ripped off balls from his head, and threw them at the villians in the water. The water was crashing violently and spinning, because Izuku had used his quirk on the water, "This is all I can do, Izuku!" Mineta continued to yell as Asui grabbed him and jumped off of the ship. This didn't stop Mineta from throwing the balls.

Asui got closer to Izuku who was falling down into the water and she wrapped her tongue around him as she continued to fly forward, "Damn, that was quite impressive," the frog-girl said as she looked at the villians that were now stuck together thanks to Mineta's balls.

"For the time being, we toppled the first hurdle, and by the way, both of you were amazing! We make a great team, ribbit ribbit," Tsu said as they landed safely on the water.

"Yeah, we did great!" Izuku smiled before saying, "That was an insane gamble," and he began to rant as Asui sweat-dropped, "Calm down Izuku, you're starting to scare me," she told him.

"Oh!" Izuku stopped and blushed slightly, "S-Sorry!" He apologized, Asui merly shrugged.

"Man, I enjoyed a really good dump this morning so my balls should stick to them all day today," Mineta just grinned as they continued walking in the water.

"That's good," The frog-girl nodded, "But we need to come up with a new plan."

"Agreed," Deku nodded, "Let's try avoiding the central plaza for now though..."

"We should just call for help," Mineta stated.

"But how?" Izuku looked thoughtful.

"Naruto and Aizawa-Sensei are in the central plaza," Asui stated, as they looked in the direction of the central plaza, "I don't think Aizawa-sensei could of taken all the villians on by himself, but with Naruto's help, they should be done by now?" Asui told the dark haired boy.

"Maybe, we don't really have a plan for now," Izuku sighed, "So lets go see if they really did take down the group of villians," he said as they headed for the central plaza.

When the duo arrived to the central plaza, they hid by the water, and they watched as Naruto and Aizawa fought the, still many more, villians. So, they decided to watch silently.

A group of villians charged at Naruto, and all he did was stomp on the ground, causing a yellow wave of electricity to head towards the incoming villians, they got electrified as they fell into the ground screaming in paining.

"Ha! I gotchu now!" A villian then yelled behind Naruto as he slashed at the blond's back with some razer sharp claws. As he did, the blond disappeared in a puff of smoke and the villian found his claws deep in a log, "What the?" The villian said.

" **Explosive Punch!"** Naruto suddenly appeared behind the villian, and he slammed his fist into the back of the villian, there was a loud explosion and the villain flew forward, crashing into a couple other villains as the blond swung his arm to the side, causing a wave of ice to head towards the villians, that were now frozen in ice.

"Naruto is so good at this," Asui said with wide eyes.

"No wonder he charged at them without thinking," Mineta stated.

Izuku nodded as he now looked at Aizawa-Sensei who was fighting the villian that had his entire face covered by a hand, "You really are a pro hero!" Tomura said in glee as he grabbed Aizawa by his shoulder, causing it to decay as Aizawa jumped back.

Juat as Aizawa jumped back, he bumped into something, looking up he saw one of the humanoid creatures from before, behind him, before he could do anything, the creature grabbed him by his hair and before Aizawa realized it his head was being smashed into the ground.

"Dammit...I thought... I erased...his quirk..." The dark haired teacher said through clenched teeth, as the humanoid creature continued smashing his head into the ground.

Tomura smirked behind the hand on his face, "Oh, when the creature has power that rivals All Might then your quirk becomes useless," Tomura said as Aizawa groaned, the creature was now twisting his hand, and then a snap was heard, he had broken Eraserhead's arm.

"AGGGGHHHHH!" Eraserhead yelled out in pain, causing Naruto who finished taking care of the last remaining villians to turn to the dark haired man, "I'm coming!" He yelled.

"No, you're not," Tomura continued smirking underneath his mask, "Or they die!" He pointed at the second humanoid creature who was facing Izuku, Asui and Mineta in the water.

The blond stopped dead in his tracks, a slight scowl on his face, as he stared at Aizawa, who had part of his arm decayed, his other arm was broken, and his face looked like god had banished him from heaven and when he landed on earth, he crashed on his face. Then there was Izuku, Asui and Mineta who were in the water, the second mutant humanoid creature looking down at them, they were frozen in fear.

"These two creatures are artificial intelligence created to help defeat All Might," Tomura said with a smirk on his face, "Well, one was created, last minute, to take you on... If you couldn't defeat All Might then you won't be able to defeat these two Nomu at the same time," Tomura told the blond.

"Is that so?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

Tomura growled at the blond's arrogance, but then he smiled, "Since you want to play hero so bad, I'll give you the chance of playing it, these two Nomu are going to attack both your teacher and your classmates, at the same time, with the intent to kill, and you'll only get the shot at saving one, hahaha!" Tomura laughed while Aizawa growled.

"Naruto, for the first time in your life, listen to me. Save Izuku and the others, forget about me!" Eraserhead yelled as he looked at Naruto. "Hurry up!" He continued to yell.

Tomura only yelled, "Twin Nomu's kill them both!" As as both Nomu's started to attack.

"HURRY NARUTO, SAVE THEM!" Eraserhead yelled as the Nomu prepared to kill him.

There was a yellow flash, and in the blink of an eye, both Nomu's were on the ground as Naruto stood ten feet away from them, he somehow had saved both Aizawa and his classmates. The blond dropped them on the ground and he stared at the Nomu, who were getting up.

"H-How?!" Tomura stuttered in shock, it all happened in the blink of an eye.

"I'm a hero, baby," Naruto merly grinned, "There's no way I'll ever fail to save anyone, I want to save. So better luck next time, ya freak!" He taunted him, before turning to Aizawa who was being held up by Izuku and Asui.

"This is really bad," The dark haired teacher groaned, "We need to get out of here," he told them.

"Then get out of here," Naruto said, as he now stared at the Nomu, who were probably waiting for Tomura's orders. "I'll take care of those freaks."

"Naruto, are you crazy?" Izuku looked at him, "Those Nomu have power that rival All Might, the same All Might, that you got defeated by a couple of weeks ago!" He yelled at the blond.

"So?" The blond said with a grin on his face.

"Sensei, can't you make him listen to sense?" Asui turned to their teacher.

Aizawa sighed before saying, "Even if we wanted to get away, we wouldn't be able to, those Nomu's would run after us... Naruto go ahead, oh, and try not to die." Aizawa sighed before saying, "Come on, lets get out of here!" He ordered the other's as they nodded before running off.

"Good luck," Izuku said as they continued getting away.

"NOMU KILL SHARINGAN NARUTO!" Tomura only yelled as the Nomu's nodded before disappearing in the blink of a motherfucking eye.

Both Nomu's appeared in front of Naruto, one swung it's right hand, while the other swung it's left hand as both aimed for the blond's face, but Naruto quickly jumped back to avoid getting hit. As he jumped back one of the Nomu's disappeared and reappeared behind the blond, while the other once again appeared in front of the blond.

The blond without looking back did a matrix-style bullet dodge, as he looked up he saw the fists of both Nomu connect, there was a gust of wind throughout the place, as they both flew backwards in the opposite direction.

"Ha! Idiots!" The blond laughed, as he got up to see one of the Nomu, charging at him once again. The blond grinned as yellow lightning formed on his right hand as it took the shape of a blade. The blond called this: Lightning Blade.

In the blink of an eye, the blond stood in front of the Nomu, it swung quickly, but the blond was quicklier, with his lightning blade, he sliced off the Nomu's entire right arm, the Nomu roared in pain as the blond proceeded to slice of it's left hand, it dropped to the ground and the Nomu stood there armless, as the blond quickly kicked it's chest, using a strength enhancing quirk, causing the armless Nomu to go flying bawkwards.

Naruto then slowly turned around to see the second Nomu swinging at him, the blond rolled his eyes and he ducked swiftly while he swung his lightning blade, he sliced the Nomu's legs off and it dropped the ground like horse's shit.

"These things aren't so strong," The blond told himself as he looked at the Nomu, however, his eye's quickly widened when he the the Nomu regenerating faster than a man running home when he receives a text from his horny wife wanting to be fucked, anally.

"Well, shit." The blond said while quickly jumping up into the air while yelling, " **Wind Style: Vortex!"** As he jumped the other Nomu had appeared behind him, but luckily the blond had jumped and now a huge vortex of wind shot out of his mouth and it hit both Nomu's. They roared as both of them were engulfed by wind that was slicing them up more than a emo slices their wrist with a kitchen knife, bruh.

The blond landed on the ground ten feet away from Nomu that were on the ground, sliced up. Though they were starting to regenerate real fucking quick.

"You'll never defeat both Nomu's!" Tomura yelled at the blond, "Not only do they have shock absorption but they also have quick regeneration!" He yelled at the blond.

"Please, I can easily destroy both of these fuckers," The blond said as he picked one of his ears with his pinky, "I was actually going to play around until I got bored, but since you're fucking doubting me, I'll show you greater power, believe it!" The blond said as Tomura felt the pressure in the room rise to astronomical heights, steam came out of the ground, and the gravity in the training facility got heavier, almost-causing Tomura to drop to the ground.

" _What is this power?!"_ Tomura thought as he watched the Nomu shake in fear.

Suddenly, everything went back to normal as Naruto yelled, " **CRASH STOMP!"** He stomped his right foot into the ground and the entire ground started to crack, and fly up into the air as the entire training facility started to shake like there was a 12.9 earthquake. Tomura looked around to see the walls of the training facility cracking and breaking, as the glass ceiling broke completely as it started to fall down on them.

"You fool! You're gonna kill us all!" Tomura yelled at the blond before yelling, "Nomu, kill him!" In the blink of an eye both Nomu's once again appeared in front of the blond.

" **Crash Punch!"** The blond yelled as he punched the Nomu in the chest, boom. The Nomu exploded out of existence, the blond then turned to the other Nomu and yelled, " **Crash Headbutt!"** As he headbutted the Nomu's chest, causing the second Nomu to explode out of existence. The blond then turned to Tomura, only to see the villian going inside the black/purple mist he had came in from, before completely disappearing.

"Well, I better get the fuck outta here!" The blond said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow, he then reappeared in front of the now destroyed training facility, and his eyes widened as he looked outside. The entire area around the Training Facility was completely destroyed until as far as the eye could see, in this case really fucking far because Naruto had the Sharingan.

"No, no, no!" The blond said to himself as he ignored the heroes and his classmates, before he disappeared in a flash of yellow, only to reappear in front of the school.

"I'M FUCKING FUCKED!" The blond yelled with wide eyes as the blood left his face as he looked at the school, it was completely destroyed, like completely collapsed, the front gates destroyed as well, hell the entire street and block was destroyed, the cars as well.

It was his doing, yeah, the media was definitely going to paint him super bad now.

Before Naruto could say or do anything, he coughed out blood, as he saw darkness.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Let's be completely fucking honest here, bruh. More than half this chapter was manga content and the rest my doing, hell, there wasn't much action, but fuck it. The trial of rescue doesn't even give you much to work with lets be honest. This arc basically focuses on Izuku/Mineta/Asui on the ship/water section, etc.** **Then on Tenya and the others trying to get Tenya out to bring in pro heroes and shit, with little bit of scenes from the other characters, then All Might coming to fuck shit up.**

 **I am aware, that i can bring in other characters to give Naruto a challenge, but i want to do all that far in the future. I brought two Nomu but Naruto wrecked them quickly bruh LMAO. IN FACT, Naruto is way too over powered. I am not gonnna nerf him because I know people hate BUT LOL seriously bruh, too much over-powerness will either ruin the story or it will make me lose inspiration, but fuck it let us continue.**

 **The aftermath next chapter then da next arc baby!**

 **I made this entire arc in one go cause i didn't want to do 1-2k chapters only for y'all to end up with such an anti-climatic ending. With that said i am looking for feedback, hell, I need more quirk ideas and suggestions so please help a bruh.**

 **The quirk Naruto used to end the Nomu was "Crash Quirk" inspired by fairy tails gildarts magic so all credit goes to the creater of fairy tail.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, good, bad, eh?! I really wanna know what y'all think. Will this whole overpowered Naruto ruin the story? What are ways to prevent that, again. Suggestions and ideas and feedback wanted.**

 **Hope ya enjoyed.**


	8. The Aftermath!

All Might arrived to the Unforeseen Stimulation Training Facility to see it completely destroyed, hell, All Might was in the main school-school building when that building started to collapse. On his way to the Training Facility he noticed the damage done in the campus and outside the campus. Everything within the school campus was knocked down, and collapsed. The ground and trees were also destroyed, you could see the ground cracked and whatnot. Everything within a one mile radius of the school was destroyed as well.

" _This is really troublesome,"_ All Might thought as he clenched his fists. He was angry, angry at himself... If he still had the power he had at his prime, none of this would of happened. On his way to the Training Facility he bumped into Tenya who told him what had happened, they were attacked and ambushed by some sort ot League of Villians. " _Dammit!"_ The Symbol of Peace thought as he looked at the damage, what kind of powerful villian had a quirk this powerful?

"Aizawa, how are you? Is everyone okay?!" All Might asked in a worrisome tone, as he stared at the teacher, he actually didn't look too good, in fact, he was leaning on Izuku, while Asui and Mineta helped the man not stumble or anything.

"Oh, I've never been better," Aizawa said sarcastically as he looked around. There was already other pro-heroes at the scene, looking through the rumble and damage, trying to find some of the missing Class 1-A srudents, "Some of the students are currently missing, but most of them are decent," the dark haired teacher stated.

"Who could of done something like this?" All Might said as he looked around.

"It was Naruto's doing," Todoroki spoke up as he walked towards All Might, "I interrogated some of the villians... The villians that attacked us were coming after you, their goal was to kill you, the Symbol of Peace, by using some sort of Artificial Humanoid Creature named "Nomu" they had two one for you and Naruto, and I saw that he used some sort of really powerful quirk to end both of them an a instant," The ice user told All Might, whose eyes widened.

"Those Nomu creatures also rivaled your strength and power," Aizawa said before stating, "As the Training Center collapse we saw Naruto flash out, before flashing away... Could it be that boy ran away?" The dark haired teacher, asked.

All Might just stayed silent. _"Two really powerful creatures that rivaled my power... If it wasn't for that boy, would I have died today? In my state, I probably would barely be able to take one on, but two? He also took them out in a instant... If they did rivial my current power, and he took them out, how did that boy lose against against me when we fought?"_ All Might thought to himself.

All Might snapped out of his thoughts and spoke, "That boy may be a lot of things, but he won't run away, just like that." He said confidently while looking thoughtful.

* * *

 _ **Tomura's SafeHouse**_

* * *

Tomura and his buddy Kurogiri ended up in their safehouse, safe. Because they ended up running like little bìtches, yeah, rekt.

"Dammit!" Tomura yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall, "We failed... We failed to kill All Migjt, all because that damn brat Sharingan Naruto... All Might never showed up so instead we had to fight Naruto who killed the Nonu easily!" He growled as he continued to smash his fist into the wall.

"It was to be expected," Kurogiri sighed, "Sharingan Naruto is known for being super strong, you didn't even manage to convince him to join us, he's a hero at heart whether we like it or not... Hell, even in the underworld that boy is feared... Rumor has it he used to battle in the arena of death.." The villian stated.

"Dammit..." Tomura only growled once again. "What should we do, Sensei?" He only asked as he turned to a blank computer screen

"Well, first, it seems we greatly underestimated Sharingan Naruto... Since he was defeated by All Might I assumed two Nomu would be enough to take him down, but it seems that he played everyone that day, he must be an All Might fanboy, he didn't want to be seen as the villan who took down All Might so he lost on purpose," The Man behind the blank computer screen stated.

"Smh," Tomura hissed in annoyance.

"All Might is smart too. It must of been his idea to give Sharingan Naruto a chance, he knew that having Naruto as an ally would serve to be useful... And it worked because if it wasn't for that brat, you would of killed All Might!" Sensei said from behind the screen.

"I hate Sharingan Naruto with a passion..." Tomura could only mutter, "What should I do?" He then asked, "While Sharingan Naruto is still around...there is nothing I can do."

"Exactly, don't do anything..." Sensei told him, "Lay low for now, try to come up with strategies, maybe try to find out if Sharingan Naruto has a weakness... I will also see what I can do... Perhaps, create a super ultra Nomu to take care of Naruto..."

Tomura nodded.

Sensei then said, "Next time we will win, for sure!"

What plans would they come up with to destroy, Naruto?

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

* * *

Naruto suddenly snapped awake, his body jerked and he quickly sat up on the bed. The blond looked around and he realized he was in a hospital. The blond felt a huge headache hit him, and then he felt pulsing pain throughout his body.

" _Holy shit, I feel like a train just hit me!"_ The blond thought as he looked down at his arm, to see twitching uncontrollably, as it cramped up on him, " _I'm never using that quirk again!"_ The blond thought as he nodded at himself. " _Fuck, it was my first time using that Crash Quirk, too, I copied from that weird dude named Gildarts, a while back,"_ he thought as he sighed. He ended up going unconscious because of the quirk that put a lot of strain on his entire body.

The blond then noticed a basket sitting on a shelf to his right, there seemed to be fruits and letters inside, and his eyes widened, "I've heard about this!" The blond said to himself, "They say when some heroes are hospitalized that their fans send them baskets filled with fruits or goodies and with fan letters to show appreciation! Have the people of this city finally appreciated me, heh?" The blond smiled happily as he grabbed the basket.

The blond smelled the basket and he belched, "What the fuck?! This fruit is rotten!" He said as he looked at the rotten apples, pineapples, peaches and even bananas. The blond ignored the fruit and decided to open up one of the letters.

 _ **"YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE! WHY DON'T YOU DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND KILL YOURSELF, YOU BRAT!"**_

"Well, then..." The blond said, "Just because I received one hateful letter, doesn't mean they are all hate letters," as he nodded to himself and started to open more letters.

 _ **"I was late to work because of your fault, unlike leeches like you, most of us have a family to take care and feed! You may aspire to be a hero, but you're no hero, you're just a brat who selfishly uses his powers with no regard to others! Do yourself and the world a favor and for the love of god quit trying to be a hero!"**_

 _ **"There are villians better than so called "heroes" like you. Stop just stop!"**_

 _ **"If I were you'd I'd just kill myself to save myself from the embarrassment, you're a failure!"**_

The blond read letter after letter only to realize, it was all angry/hate mail. In a way, the people had a right to be angry, he could agree with that, but a lot of the stuff they said was just messed up.

"Man, this is really depressing," The blond sighed as he dropped the basket to the ground. As the basket dropped to the ground, the doorknob to his room turned, and the door opened to reveal All Might, "Oh, you're already awake, young Naruto!" He said with his signature smile.

"Yeah," The blond nodded as All Might closed the door behind him, "How long was I out?" The blond then asked the greatest hero.

All Might looked at the blond, and he could tell the blond wasn't quite happy, "Oh, just two days!" He replied as he looked at the blond who just nodded. There was a couple seconds of silence, before All Might spoke once again, "You destroyed the entire school campus, and everything within a one mile radius," he told the blond.

"Yeah, I know," The blond sighed. All Might was probably going to give him a lecture.

"Luckily, the Time Sage Jiraiya was in the city so he was able to restore everything to the way it was before it got destroyed!" All Might gave the blond a thumbs up.

"Wait, for reals?! How is that even possible?!" The blond's eyes widened.

"Jiraiya is a retired underground hero, he has a time quirk that is able to speed up or reverse time on non-organic items, so he reversed the time on the things you ended up destroying... Through, it did take a lot out of him and he just finished this morning, before once again hitting the road," The blond haired pro hero stated.

"Well, that's really good to know, but tell me did anyone die?" The blond asked All Might.

"As far as I'm aware. Nobody died, but a lot of people got hurt, including students from U.A," The Symbol of Peace stated as Naruto sighed in relief. He could deal with people being hurt, but not with the deaths of people because of him.

"Man, I got too carried away, I knew the Crash Quirk was a really powerful one, but I didn't know it was going to cause this much damage, honesty, it was my first time using it... I have loads of really powerful quirks, like yours, but they are hard to master or control so I don't usually bother with them," The blond stated as he looked at All Might.

"I see," The Symbol of Peace nodded, "You may have caused a lot of damage, but you did save Aizawa and some of your classmates, in fact, you may have saved my life..." The hero smiled at him.

"Maybe," The blond looked thoughtful, "I'm such a fan of yours, I don't want to see you dead, yet." The blond grinned at the Symbol of Peace.

The pro hero gave him a thumbs up and asked, "Young Naruto, do you remember when we fought and I won?" The Symbol of Peace continued.

The blond cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah, what's this about?"

"I was wondering, did you hold back on me?" The Symbol of Peace asked bluntly.

The blond stayed silent for a few seconds and then nodded, "In some ways, I did hold back and in other ways I did not, most of the quirks I used against you, I used those quirks to their full potential and they didn't really hurt you, I didn't use the quirks that could of easily killed or hurt you... I didn't want to accidentally kill you and be known as the villian who killed All Might," The blond smiled at him, "Plus, you're the number one hero, you're not supposed to lose on camera, ever!" He gave the Symbol of Peace a thumbs up.

All Might looked at him and he couldn't help but smile, though what the blond said next shocked him, "Also you're practically a crippled man, since you have a lot of organs missing in you, and with my Sharingan I can see that your power has declined by a lot," He stated.

 _"This boy... with those eyes he can see everything... Izuku, told me that young Naruto may know more than he needs to, but has he figured out I transferred my quirk to Izuku?"_ He thought with a worried look on his face.

"Did I mention I have a mind-reading quirk?" The blond stated.

All Might felt the blood drain his face, "REALLY?!"

"Nah, I'm messing with you," The blond grinned, "I could tell you were thinking something important, imagine I did have one though? I'd be able to know all your juicy thoughts and secrets." The blond said with a mischievous look plastered on his face.

"Hahahaha!" All Might only laughed, "You got me there!" He continued to laugh before saying, "The food here isn't too good, you're good, right? We can go out for ramen, my treat."

"Oh, yeah, I'm always good when it comes to ramen!" The blond said as he excitedly jumped out of bed. All Might gave him a toothy grin, "That's the spirit, let's go my boy!" As Naruto prepared himself, before both of them walked out of the room...

* * *

 **The Next Day!**

* * *

Izuku was at the dinner table, eating a well balanced breakfast, that his mother made for him. As he ate he was lost in his own thoughts of everything that had happened the last few days.

" _Naruto was like All Might, going forth and charging at the villians with that grin on his face... He was so cool, like wasn't he scared like the rest of us, ha, of course not..huh?"_ He thought as he took a sip of his orange juice. " _Then he saved Aizawa-sensei along with me, Tsu, and Mineta... It happened so fast it suprised me, he then even took on both of those creatures! He's really powerful!"_ Izuku thought as he clenched his fists. _"I thought that we were cool when we took out the villians in the water, but those were just third-rate thugs... Naruto took on the real threat... I need to get stronger myself..."_ The dark haired boy nodded to himself.

Though, the more he thought about Naruto, the more he felt bad for the blond. The news had talked bad about the blond non-stop since the League of Villians attacked the school. The news had gone on and on how Naruto destroyed the school, and everything around the school, they called him a villian, and at one point they even said he was probably working with the villians, and that somehow he was posing as a student at U.A to learn of All Might's weaknesses and the weaknesses of the future pro heroes. Talk about fake news, bruh.

The dark haired boy remembered walking around the city and a lot of people were talking about the blond, they were really angry at him, worried because of him, and they talked about how he was dangerous. The dark haired boy sighed, the blond did have his flaws, but he wasn't that bad or even a bad guy himself... right?

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts by his mom, "Izuku, honey, you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to, you can take the next few days off," his worried mother told him.

The student of All Might shook his head, "No, I gotta go, the school shut down since it got destroyed, and we were told to take these couple days off, so I gotta go," The dark haired boy said.

His fat- err his beautiful mother sighed, "I knew you would say that, it's just that I'm really worried, especially because the school was attacked by some villians, and don't remind me you're in the same class as that troublemaker, Naruto, he caused so much destruction and he hurt a lot of people, what if he had hurt you and accidentally killed you?" She asked him.

"But he didn't," The dark haired boy stated, "I haven't told you this, but he actually saved my life along with the life of my teacher and two of my classmates... If he wasn't there..." He trailed off as his mom's eye's widened at the information.

"..." There was silence before Izuku spoke once again, "Mom, you know how Naruto and I were friends as little kids before you forbid me from being his friend?" He asked.

"I remember..." She nodded.

"Why didn't you want me to be his friend... I mean, I understand that people don't like him much now, but I remember that as a kid, some people really didn't like him much either then.." He said while looking thoughtful.

His dark haired mother sighed, "It's because of an old myth/story..."

"Huh?" The dark haired boy looked confused.

"See, there is this story about a villian, long ago, there was a apparently, a villian so strong and powerful that nobody was able to stop him, he was able to copy every quirk just by looking at it, he was able to master every quirk just by using it a few times, and this villian apparently loved destruction and death so much... They said he killed countless of people... Some even died just by looking at his eyes, eyes that looked like the eyes of satan himself... The same eyes that boy has!" She told Izuku, as the boy saw her shake, but she continued anyways, "Nobody really knows what happened, but one day that villian just disappeared, some say his last words were that he would return, when he returns he'll cause more death and destruction to the point that humanity will never forget..." She said as she shuddered.

Izuku didn't know what to say, it was his first time hearing all of this, but it really scared him a little, "S-So it's just a myth though, right?"

"Some say it's an actual thing that happened, others say it's just a made up scary story to tell at campfires, but when you see someone like Naruto, someone with the same eyes described in the story...you can't help but think it's true," The dark haired woman said.

"So Naruto... Could really end up being a villian..." The dark haired boy whispered.

"I don't know." His mother said, "I'm just really worried when it comes to things about him, Izuku, listen to me, you're old enough to be friends with whoever you want, but please be on guard around him, okay?" She looked at him seriously.

Izuku nodded, "I promise."

* * *

Naruto was bored as fuck, hell, he was kind of sleepy too, since he ended up playing video games way past midnight. The blond was currently in conference room meeting within the school. They had requested his presences and shit.

An investigation was done about the League of Villians by some detective named Naomasa Tsukauchi, who apparently was also one of All Might's best friend's. The principle was there, a couple of teachers, and pro heroes, as well as All Might.

Naomasa was currently speaking, "I did a through investigation on the name Shigaraki, and for his quirk I checked the quirk records for every male between their twenties and thirties, but I found nothing. I also tried finding out about his partner the warp-gate black mist guy Kurogiri and I also found nothing," He continued speaking, "So these two are probably going under fake names and they never got their quirks registered..." He trailed off.

Nezu, the principle sighed, "Oh, my, so there are no leads to these shadow-people working in the shadows. They ended up escaping so the school could still be in danger!" He said in a worried tone.

"I doubt it," All Might spoke up, "It was all over the news of the mass destruction Naruto caused with a really powerful quirk, that not only destroyed one Nomu that rivaled my power, but two... So these two villians have probably already seen the damage caused and whatnot, so I doubt they'll do anything for now," He stated.

"I don't know those mother fuckers were dumb as fuck," The blond haired Uzumaki stated as he placed his feet on the table in front of him, "The ugly ass dude Shitaraki or whatever his name is acted like a child, he got angry when we ignored him like a child does, and he had this weird habit of scratching his neck, he also babbled on about the Nomu and shit. He thought his simple ass plan would succeed, but when Naruto Uzumaki enters dis shit forget yer plans cause I'm gonna fuck shit up, believe it!" The blond said, a little too proudly.

Naomasa looked thoughtful, "We rounded around 75 villians and we interrogated them, most followed him without knowing his plans... Some even said they were drawn in by his child-like innocence and behavior... It's really odd."

"So it appears this man-child villian barely started his path to villian, so that means with every failure and attack, he will only get stronger and stronger... This is very dangerous," All Might stated. "If only we could get our hands on him, perhaps, we could teach him the path of the hero...but that's way too naive, huh?" He said as he looked down.

The meeting continued for around twenty more minutes and then if finished. Naruto sighed in relief as he walked to class. He was a bit suprised at the hero politics that went on behind the scenes, but nevertheless he was now happily walking to class 1-A as he ignored the glares and whisperings about him from some of the students from the other classes.

When he arrived to class, the teacher wasn't there so the students were talking about the villian attack they had experienced and whatnot.

"Man, I was so scared I almost crapped my pants," Ojiro admitted to the class.

"You sure didn't act like it, you were so freaking amazing!" Hagakure, the invisible girl, stated.

"Huh?! Where were you? I didn't even see you!" Ojiro told her.

"No duh!" She said back then said, "I was in the landslide zone, you should of seen Todoroki he was so strong I was at awe the whole time!" She said excitedly.

" _I didn't know that...well, it's a good thing I didn't freeze her."_ Todoroki thought as he sweat-dropped.

"It really was intense," Kirishima admitted while looking down, "Though, you should of seen Bakugou, he was a straight up beast in there, I'm glad he's on our side!" He grinned.

"Hm," Bakugou merly grunted.

"I was so scared," Uraraka said, "But we ended up doing good." She smiled.

"Izuku, I, and Mineta made a pretty good team out there," Asui stated as she looked at Izuku, who looked to be in some really deep thoughts. She noticed Naruto and spoke, "Naruto, I didn't get to thank you back then, but thank you for saving us, ribbit, ribbit," she gave him a large smile.

"Y-Yeah, man, I thought we were done for!" Mineta said as he ran towards Naruto and hugged him, "Thank you so much for saving us, I don't care what anyone says about you, you're my hero! I'll never forget this!" He said as he quickly backed off.

The blond chuckled, "Yeah, never forget that day," he gave Mineta a toothy grin, "There's no way, a top-tier hero like me will ever let any of my classmates die, not while I'm around, believe it!" He gave the short boy a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Izuku who snapped out of his thoughts spoke, he smiled at the blond and said, "Thank you, Naruto... I don't know what exactly would of happened if you weren't there, but you saved us. Thank you." He said once again. The blond nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Kirishima spoke up, "What kind of quirk did you even use? It was amazing!" His eyes lit up.

"Amazing? I think not," Tenya said in a serous voice, "That quirk caused a great deal of destruction. You should learn to be more careful," He looked at Naruto, "You're lucky none of our classmates got seriously injured or even killed by you," He said before turning away.

Naruto opened up his lips, but Uraraka only smiled as she talked, "I'm just glad we're all, okay... We made it... It was scary, and overwhelming, but each one of us overcame something that day, from this point forward, we can only get stronger, right?" Her eyes started to get a bit glossy.

"You're right," Naruto said with a grin, "Plus Ultra Gang, Plus Ulta Gang, Plus Ultra Gang, yo!" He bumped his fist into his chest twice before giving the entire class a peace-sign. Some of them sweat-dropped at his antic as Aizawa-sensei walked into the class like the boss that he was.

"Everyone settle down," Aizawa said as he walked and stood behind his desk. He was bandaged up to the point where he looked like a mummy.

"IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW DAYS AND YOUR ALSO BACK ALREADY?!" The class yelled in shock.

"Quite down," He growled as he nodded, "I would of been back in a day, but the school was destroyed and we were all asked to take the days off," he stated.

"Whoa! That's a pro hero for you!" Izuku said with wide eyes as the class nodded.

"But are you okay?" Tenya then asked as he raised his hand.

"Look at him, he looks like a mummy! Of course, he isn't!" Uraraka said bluntly.

"Don't worry about me," Aizawa merely grinned darkly from behind his bandaged face, "I hope you all relaxed plenty these past few days because the true battle is about to begin!" He continued.

"MORE VILLIANS?!" Mineta started shaking.

"No... You don't mean..." Izuku trailed off.

"Battle?" Bakugou couldn't help but grin.

Aizawa looked at them and spoke, "Yuuei's sports festival is about to began, the battle for number one has just begun for each and everyone of you!"

Well, shit!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Woulda kept going but I got lazy! Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed this shit! Been updating more often cause I owe all of you for vanishing for months! Been trying to make the chapters a lot longer than usual too but yeah I hope y'all enjoyed!**_

 _ **I'm not a huge fan of aftermath chapters, so I don't really go into detail and whatnot on them, but in some ways they are necessary, but like always your thoughts and feedback are appreciated.**_

 _ **Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews as well as the pms guys! I appreciate them all! Thank you for the quirk suggestions and the ideas in general! Woot woot!**_

 ** _The official sports festival won't probably start until the chapter after the next one. So next chapter, will probably be a bit more talking and it'll probably be shorter but I'll try to update asap._**

 ** _Anyways, deuces :)_**


	9. Uh oh, restrictions!

The students of Class 1-A were silent due to their teacher Aizawa, who had just dropped a bomb on them. Apparently, the U.A's Sport Festival would be taking place real soon! After, a couple more seconds of a intense atmosphere and silence, the students began snapping out of their shock, and they started talking.

Kirishima was really excited, but then he spoke, "We just had that villian attack, are you sure this is a really good idea?" He asked while looking thoughtful.

"Y-Yeah..." Mineta stuttered out. "I don't think this is a good idea!" He was sweating and shaking nervously.

Aizawa looked at the entire class with his signature bored expression, "It must go on, think of it like this, if we do the sports festivals, it will show the villians that no matter what they do, we aren't scared, nor phased by them," he told the students, "On top of it all, compared to previous years this sports festival will have five times more police on watch... So yeah, this is the greatest opportunity you'll get to prove yourselves as upcoming heroes, and it will not be canceled because of a few villians," he finished.

"Aw man!" Mineta looked scared, after the villian attack, all he wanted to do now was to stay at home, comfy in bed, the safest place in the world! "If a villain attacks, I'm gone! That's all I'm gonna say!" He stated nervously.

Izuku, who sat in front of Mineta, turned and eyed him, "The U.A Sports Feastival won't be attacked that easily... A lot of heroes go watch it, so it would be suicide for a villain to even try it," He stated with confidence.

Momo, who sat behind him, nodded and spoke, "The top heroes of the nation will be there to try and scout us!" She stayed with excitement.

"Oh, great," Mineta muttered. Now he had to worry about making a good impression.

The U.A's sport festival was Japan's biggest event. The Olympics used to be the worlds biggest sporting event, but now each country had their own little sports festival involving quirks, and so U.A's Sports Festival was the most popular in Japan!

"Those pro heroes will be looking to hire us as side kicks after we graduate!" Denki said excitedly, while looking at his classmate Kyoka, "Though, most of those sidekicks will never make it heroes, and they'll be stuck sidekicks forever.." he continued.

"Sounds like something that would happen to you, ya dunce," Kyoka stated.

"As if!" Denki merly grinned at her, he didn't plan on being no sidekick!

Aizawa overheard their mini conversation and spoke up, "Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked by a big named hero, so go out there and do your best... show those heroes what you're made of... you'll only get three chances to prove yourself before you graduate, this is an event you can't miss!" He finished saying, causing his students to fire up in excitement.

"Oi, oi," Naruto, who had been silent the whole time, spoke,"You might as well cancel the sports festival and just hand over the victory medal to me because I already won, no noob in this school can defeat me," he said with a smug smirk.

At that moment, everyone in the class glared at him. Yeah, some of of them had taken a liking to him, but he had just called them noobs and looked down on them in the most condescending way ever.

The blond continued, "Don't get me wrong, I love a good challenge, a good fight, but nobody in the school can give me that type of challenge," The blond said casually, "There's no point in me doing this," he finishing saying. "I don't need to worry about impressing some two-bit heroes, nothing will stop me from being the hero I was meant to be," he added with a grin.

Small explosions were heard and some of the students turned to Bakugou, who looked like he wanted to kill a mother fucker. The Baron of Explodo Kills, suddenly stood up and yelled at Naruto while glaring at him, "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME, BITCH! I USED TO KICK YOUR ASS AS A KID! I CAN DO IT AGAIN! I WILL BE THE ONE TO KICK YOUR ASS AND I WILL WIN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" He continued yelling.

"Bakugou," The blond said while turning to him, "The key word is "Used" you used to kick my ass as a child, but that was before I knew what my quirk was capable of... if you and I were to fight seriously now, let's just say some one would end up six feet below ground and it wouldn't be me," Naruto smirked at Bakugou.

The red eyed boy growled and before he could insult Naruto any further, their teacher, Aizawa finally spoke up again, "Naruto, you do make a good point, if we were to put you out there unrestricted, who knows what kind of damage you would cause during the sports festival... which is why, the school has decided to put some special restrictions on you for the sports festival," The bored looking man stated!

"Say what?!" The blond's eyes narrowed.

Aizawa continued, "A special suit has been made for you, it restricts and weakens the power of the quirk of the user wearing it, and on top of that you will have to wear goggles that are similar to mines, but your goggles will prevent you from activating your Sharingan," The teacher told him.

Naruto growled, "What the fuck?" He continued growling, "Let me get this shit straight, you're fucking nerfing me for the sports festival because I'm so awesome and powerful that I'll win in the blink of an eye? That's bullshit! Typical of society. You see someone awesome like me and you want to come down hard on them with restrictions! " He glared at Aizawa.

Eraserhead nodded, "That's the gists of it. I'm glad you get it." He turned to the other students, "As for the rest of you, you will not be allowed to use your hero costumes for the sports festival, to give a fair advance to the weaker students... so I suggest training without your gear for the next two weeks," He adviced as the studentos nodded.

"You know what.." Naruto spoke up once again, "It doesn't matter how many restrictions you put on me because I'm still going to win, believe it!" A wicked smirk spread across his face, as passion burned brightly in his eyes.

You can't stop Naruto Uzumaki that easily, believe it!

* * *

The period was over and it was lunch time for the students. As many of them walked out of class with their friends, they talked about the sports festival.

"I am so freaking excited!" Kirishima said loudly, "We will all be one step closer towards our dreams of becoming pro heroes!" He grinned happily.

"Heh," Denki smiled, "With my flashy quirk those pro hero eyes will be on me!"

"Yes, yes!" Tenya said happily as he did a little dance, he thrusted forward as he spoke, "It is time to show the world the power of our class!" He continued dancing.

Asui only said, "You have a weird way of showing excitement, ribbit, ribbit."

Deku smiled softly, "Everyone getting so excited is making me much more excited.." He look at his fist and clenched it. He would do his best!

"Iida, Deku..." Uraraka called the duo out, they turned to her and they ended up surprised. She no longer had her signature smiley face, but a fiery, game mode face. Her eyes were filled with passion, and she had the facial expression of a hardened warrior. "LET'S DO OUR BEST!" She then yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Deku and Tenya could only say.

The brown haired girl only grinned, "I WILL CRUSH EVERYONE AND WIN!"

"Now you just sound like Bakugou, ribbit, ribbit," Asui stated. The brown haired girl was pumped and excited as well.

After some more talking, the trio of Ochaco, Izuku and Tenya found themselves walking down one of the school's hall and towards the cafeteria.

Deku was still surprised about Uraraka's determination earlier, he always saw her kind and sweet side, but this was the first time he had seen such fire in her eyes, and it only made him wonder why she wanted to become a hero in the first place.

"Hey, Ura," The dark haired boy began, "Why do you want to be a hero?" He questioned her. Uraraka who was walking happily, suddenly stopped walking, and she nervously said, "For the money, haha.." she laughed sheepishly.

"You want to be a hero for the money?!" Tenya looked at her in surprise.

Uraraka nodded sheepishly, "Ultimately, pretty much.." she looked down at the floor, "Yeah, I know not as noble as your reason Iida, or yours Izuku," she said in embarrassment.

Iida and Izuku looked at each other and Tenya quickly said, "There is nothing wrong with wanting money, but like why for money?"

"Y-Yeah," Izuku stuttered, "We we're just surprised... it was a bit unexpected.." he added while nodding his head.

"Well, my family runs a construction company that isn't doing very well, so uh, we are poorer than poor - please don't tell anyone - and when I was a young girl... I told them I could use my quirk to help them, but they said no.." Uraraka told them as she remembered the words her father told her.

 _"You want to work for the family?"_

 _"Yeah! When I grow up I wanna help mommy and daddy! With my quirk, the company can bloom and you won't have to worry about money!"_

 _"That's very sweet, but you know what would be even sweeter?"_

 _"What daddy?"_

 _"If you followed your own dreams, I want my little baby to follow her dreams, and one day when you have achieved those dreams, make sure to take daddy and mommy on a vacation to Hawaii!"_

"That is why I will be a hero they can be proud of, a rich hero so that they can retire! Maybe I can also help other poor people too if I make enough money..." The brown haired girl said with determination once more. Once again, Izuku and Tenya were surprised, but before either of them could say anything, they heard some crying? Turning around they noticed tears rolling down Naruto's cheeks as he wiped some snot running down his nose.

"Sorry, I was heading to the cafeteria but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation!" The blond said as he appeared in front of Uraraka, who looked really embarrassed, "Your goal is so touching and noble!" He said as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He grabbed both of her hands and looked at her eyes.

Uraraka looked at him. Naruto had a habit of occasionally mocking people, at first she thought that maybe perhaps he was mocking her, but he genuinely looked like he found her goal touching and noble.

"Uraraka," The blond then said as he continued looking at her eyes.

"Y-Yes?" The brown haired girl stuttered out.

"Can I have your autograph?" The blond suddenly said, "Your story moved me so much!" He told her as he pulled out a paper and a marker.

The brown haired girl looked suprised and then she nodded and smile, "Yeah, I guess," She took the paper and marker and she placed the paper on a wall before she started signing her autograph, "There you go!" She then said happily as she handed it to Naruto, who took it excitedly.

"Thanks! I gotta go put this in something before the paper crumbles up or rips!" The blond said as he turned around and started running off. The trio watched as he ran off, before tripping and landing on his face, but he casually got up and off he went.

"You know," Uraraka said while looking thoughtful, "Naruto seems to have a really childish and silly side too, huh?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I kind of noticed just now," He stated.

"I suppose he does," Tenya nodded as well.

The trio turned around once again, only for this time to see All Might standing in front of them as he held a little box wrapped in cloth.

"W-Would...you like to have lunch with me, Izuku?" All Might then said.

"WHY DID YOU SOUND LIKE A SHY SCHOOL-GIRL JUST NOW?!" Izuku couldn't help but yell out before nodded, "Yeah, I'd love to.." he smiled happily. The dark haired boy quickly said his goodbyes to his friends before parting with them...

* * *

Shouto Todoroki, the son of the 2nd best hero, Endeavor was patiently waiting in line for his lunch, but as he waited he couldn't help, but overhear a conversation between Uraraka and Tenya, who seemed to be close with that Izuku fellow.

"Dont you find it kind of odd that All Might wanted to eat lunch with Izuku?" The brown haired girl asked Tenya.

"Not really, it's like Asui said the other day, Izuku's quirk is kind of similar to All Might's, perhaps he has taken an interest in Izuku because of it," Tenya told her.

"Yeah, you have a point," She said as the conversation drifted.

 _"So All Might has taken interest in Izuku?"_ Todoroki thought in surprise. It did make sense if you thought about it. Heck, from what he had seen All Might had also taken interest in Naruto as well, if it wasn't for the Symbol of Peace, Sharingan Naruto wouldn't be attending U.A High School!

"So during the sports festival I'll defeat both of them, to show that man that I can be greater than him using my own power!" Todoroki spoke to himself as he clenched his fists, "I will do what you could not do.." he continued to himself.

His father had been defeated by non other than Sharingan Naruto a while back. It was a loss that hurt his father's ego so bad that he had seen his father secretly crying about it, hell, Todoroki still remembered the words his father said that day when he thought Todoroki wasn't around.

 _"Dammit, How could I the great Endeavor lose to a fifteen year old brat?! How!? This is beyond humiliating, beyond disgusting... I lost to a boy, a fucking boy... just how weak am I to lose to such a foolish boy... how... how can this be? Am I getting weaker... agh, I must defeat that boy to gain back my honor and pride..."_

Endeavor was a petty man that could hold a grudge for a long time. Todoroki knew this first hand, so no doubt about it, he would one day fight Naruto again! Now it was Todoroki's turn - he would fight Naruto during the sports festival, and he would win! He would defeat the boy that defeated Endeavor, and then he would laugh at his dad.

It would be some sweet ass revenge.

Bwahahahahaha!

* * *

"That mother fucker looking down on me! I'll fucking show him!" Bakugou yelled as he made a loud explosion with his hands. The red eyed boy had skipped lunch, and instead he decided to train at one of the school's training ground.

Bakugou would fucking show Naruto not to ever fucking look down on him, ever again! He would go God of War 3 on that blond bastards ass! He would decimate Sharingan Naruto during the sports festival!

Bakugou had let Naruto Uzumaki disrespect him and look down on him for too fucking long now! How dare Naruto lump him with the students at U.A, huh? How dare Naruto say nobody in U.A could defeat him?!

Well, Naruto was about to be proven wrong by Katsuki Bakugou!

"Fuck him!" Bakugou yelled in rage as he gasped for air.

One thing Katsuki knew very well was that he would not be able to defeat Naruto that easily, he would have to go beyond all out, beyond Plus Ultra! Beyond infinity and beyond. But, Katsuki knew he could do it! He would train like his life depended on it for the next two weeks.

Then Katsuki would win the sports festival as number 1. Nobody would get in the way of his victory, not fate, not Izuku and certainly not Naruto.

He would win!

Believe it!

Now it was back to ruthless training, bruh.

* * *

School was finally over, and since it was over Naruto wanted to go home ,maybe eat something, watch some tv, and then catch some Z's, but after class was over Aizawa told him to head to the teachers lounge, where All Might would be waiting for him.

"I wonder what he wants?" The blond asked himself as he arrived to the teacher's lounge, he opened the door to see All Might standing there, looking all heroic and shit.

"Naruto, my boy, you're finally here! Took you a while?" All Might stated.

"Yeah, some kids from the other classes were blocking our path and shit," The blond haired boy told him as he noticed All Might holding a orange suit.

All Might noticed that he noticed and he held the suit up, the suit looked like the typical U.A school gym clothes, the blue and white ones, but this suit was orange with the words U.A in white.

"Aizawa already told you that you would be restricted during the sports festival, and this suit was especially made for you," All Might told him, "It was designed to make it harder for you to use quirks, for example, right now if you wanted to make a sun sized fire ball, you'd only be able to do a golf-sized fireball," The blond haired teacher stated as he handed the outfit to the blond.

As Naruto grabbed the new outfit, it dropped to the ground like a anchor, and the blond dropped to the ground along with it, "Oi, what the hell?"

"Oh right, it has these seal weights on it as well, to prevent you from using that yellow flash teleporting quirk so easily during the exam, or any speed quirks for the matter," All Might said with a grin on his face, before he threw some goggles that looked similar to Aizawa's at the blond.

Naruto caught them and All Might spoke, "Those are goggles that will prevent you from using your Sharingan," he stated. Naruto put on the goggles and he tried activating his Sharingan, but found himself being unable to.

"Oi, I don't like this one bit! Why so many restrictions?!" Naruto asked All Might, "I understand why the school wants to restrict me to some extent, but this is ridiculous and you know it!" he continued.

All Might sighed, "This isn't something new, the school evens things out during the sports event to make it more fair for the weaker students. Naruto, you already know that you are on a level of your own, we can't just put you in the competition as you are, you will ace everything in the blink of an eye."

"So what?" Naruto glared at All Might, "Life isn't fair! You can't just restrict everyone that's better than you and expect people to be happy!"

All Might knew he had a good point, the Symbol of Peace sighed and continued, "Originally, when we had the meeting with the principle, he just wanted to restrict your Sharingan for the sports festival, but some of the other teachers said that maybe it was also a good idea to restrict you from using more than one quirk, and someone even argued that since you destroyed the entire school and everything around it with that Crash Quirk, that it would be wise to restrict, and so here we are. Some of the decisions were based on your recklessness, we wouldn't want you to accidentally kill another student because you got carried away," he finished saying.

Well shit, some actions really do have consequences.

"Oi, I still don't like it!" The blond told him.

"That's only natural young Naruto," All Might grinned at him, "But just look at it as training... You always rely on your Sharingan and on being able to use more than one quirk to counter anything thrown your way, but what if one day for wherever reason you lose these abilities or something happens and you can't use them? It will do you some good, you can learn a lesson from this," All Might gave him a thumbs up.

"OIIII, THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOME MAJOR FORSHADOWING IN WHICH I LOSE MY AWESOME ABILITIES!" The blond yelled at him, "There's like no way I will be nerfed up like those typical overpowered stories where the main character ends up being nerfed by the author because the author realizes he fucked! Like no way!" the blond said confidently.

"Haha!" All Might laughed and then said, "You have two weeks to get used to the suit and to not using your Sharingan, so good luck, young Naruto!" he gave the blond his signature smile and thumbs.

"All Might, can you do me a favor?" The blond then only said.

"And what would that be my boy?" All Might cocked an eyebrow.

Suddenly, a stack of All Might posters appeared on Naruto's hands, and he handed them to All Might, "I want you to sign your autograph on all five hundred of these posters! Heh, they are for uh my family and uh friends, yeah! They are huge fans of yours," he told All Might.

 _"Why do I have a feeling that he's lying?"_ All Might thought but nodded slowly...

Naruto grinned and he looked at the suit in front of him, he would have to train for the next two weeks and it would be a bitch, but even with the restrictions. The blond haired hero promised himself he would the U.A Sports Festival.

Believe it!

To be continued...

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. It's been a while again, but I have updated. Bwahahahaha! not much of a chapter, but its gonna start the ball rolling up once again. Woot woot.**

 **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ehhhh? Like always please give me your thoughts on the chapter. I hope it was enjoyed!**

 **Now to talk about a couple of things. YES YES, I KNOW, I KNOW! Some of you probably didn't like that I had Naruto's abilities restricted for the sports festival but I wanted to be unpredictable. Maybe some of you saw it coming but yeah. I didn't restrict him for the sake of restrictions and I even gave some decent reasons why it happened. WORRY NOT THOUGH. It's going to be a very rare thing. I don't plan on nerfing Naruto or giving him constant restrictions. Those who read my stories know that I don't go back on what I say, so again fear not dudes.**

 **Two, some of you told me Naruto is overpowered as fuck, and yeah I know. When I first started writing for my hero academia I realized it that overpowered Naruto doesn't mix in well with my hero academia since the heroes in my hero academia can pretty much be one shotted by baby Naruto lol so trying to make a decent overpowered naruto is a challenge that I must face. I will do my best with it, and any suggestions and ideas are welcomed.**

 **Third, someone said Naruto acted like a spoiled brat, and hell, a couple people have told me in a pm that he acts immature. YES. That my friend is my intention! Originally, I was going to make Naruto a mature fifteen year old who mentors his class mates, but I realized that shit would be too fucking boring for me. Plus, it annoys me when authors make a really mature Naruto that speaks like he has the answer to every fucking problem, like yeah we get it bruh. NARUTO is fifteen years old, I was a fifteen-year-old male once, and a lot of us are immature and childish at that age so I also wanted him to act somewhat his age, etc. Plus he's already overpowered, he needs some flaws. That's a mistake many make when writing op naruto stories. They forget to give him challenges and flaws. So that's another reason I restricted him for the sports festival. I wanted to give Naruto a challenge, etc.**

 **So yeah that's it for now. I do not wish to make this any longer. So I hope ya enjoyed and like always follows and favorites as well as reviews appreciated.**

 **THE SPORTS FESTIVAL STARTS NEXT CHAPTER BTW SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT LOL ALSO I NEED IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS FOR IT SO YEAH GIMME SUM. THANKS.**

 **Deuces**


End file.
